Peace of Love
by Rosswen
Summary: All Sasuke wanted was to claim his mate as every young demon. But all he got was a smile, and a challenge. [AU, SasuNaru, Mpreg]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, mentions of Mpreg, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to my new story! Yay! _Cattynoir_ sent me a pm, and asked me if I could write SasuNaru as animals. I already had an idea for this fic, and I said why not? So here it is! This will have only three chapters, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't want to go," Sasuke said stubbornly, as he folded his arms over his chest.

Itachi sighed for the millionth time at that day.

"Sasuke, please stop giving Itachi-sama a hard time," Deidera said, as he helped Itachi wear his haori. "He's doing this for you."

"Hn," Sasuke lifted his face arrogantly and then left the heavy furnitured room.

Itachi sighed once again.

"Don't worry," Deidera said softly. "I'm sure he'll come around."

Itachi nodded as he turned around and faced his life mate. He first touched his long blonde hair, and then he put his hands over his big stomach, where his unborn child rested.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" Itachi asked.

Deidera nodded quickly. "Don't worry, Itachi-sama. I'll be fine."

Itachi nodded wordlessly, and kissing Deidera's forehead, he left their bedroom and followed after his brother.

He walked down the halls gracefully, and nodded at his servants they bowed to him. He reached to the front yard and found his brother and son together.

"Eiji, that's your own tail," Sasuke said to his nephew. "Stop trying to bite it."

The child was running after his black tail, trying to catch it. He was an unmistakable Uchiha with his pale skin, black hair and ears and tail and dark eyes.

He stopped as he fell on his butt and his eyes watered immediately. "U-Uncle?"

Sasuke sighed softly. "Come here," Leaning over, he took the six year old child in his arms, and stroked his head.

Eiji purred softly, and his ears dropped as his tail started moving happily. "I'll protect our village when you're away!"

Sasuke smiled softly. "Good."

When Sasuke heard Itachi approaching, he let his nephew down, and the child run to his father.

"Father!" Eiji hugged Itachi's legs, swishing his black tail happily. "When you'll come back?"

"It won't take long hopefully," Itachi said, and stroked the back of the black ears of his son's. "Don't upset your mother, okay?"

"Okay," The child nodded quickly.

"Go to your mother now," Itachi said and Eiji run to Deidera who was standing on the porch.

Itachi nodded at his mate, and Deidera smiled after him as the two brothers left the main house.

They found a big party waiting for them at the doors. Immediately everybody bowed down in respect.

"Rise," Itachi said with his calm voice and everybody obeyed. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, my lord!" The warriors shouted.

"What about the gifts?" Itachi asked.

"Prepared as you wished," A young girl answered.

"Good," Itachi said and mounted his horse. "Let's head out"

Sasuke climbed onto his black horse after his brother, and followed after him. They were slow as they rode inside the village.

Sasuke looked around, and smiled softly as he saw wolf pups running around.

There were lots of wolves around, and Sasuke himself was a wolf demon, so were the Uchihas. In the world they lived, there were different kind of demons, and they all lived in their own hidden villages.

Normally, one couldn't tell the difference between an adult demon and human. But actually, all the demons were born in their animal form, because they didn't have the ability to change their shape yet. And as they grew up, they would shed their fur, and gain their human shape. But the ears, and tail would stay with them till the age of twelve. Only then they would fully control their abilities as demons.

"Sasuke," Itachi called out to his brother after they left the village.

"What?" Sasuke responded with a frown.

"Why you're like this?" Itachi asked quickly.

"I don't want to make peace with the murderers our parents," Sasuke said strictly.

As long as the demons existed, the fox demons and the wolf demons were enemies. And it wasn't a usual way of hatred between them, they had a vendetta. Sasuke wasn't sure who killed who first, but it was like repaying a debt. Foxes would kill wolves, and wolves would kill foxes in return.

The last, they had lost the lord and the lady of the wolves –Mikoto and Fugaku, and Itachi had to take the position of the lord of their village. Uchiha clan was royalty among wolves, for they were pureblood, they had special abilities that only those who had Uchiha blood possessed, and they were natural born excellent fighters.

"And, we killed their lady," Itachi said. "It's now their turn to make a move… Can't you see that I'm trying to protect you and my son here?"

Sasuke fell silent after that. Killing children was uncommon, and Itachi was protected perfectly, so it was Sasuke's turn to die. Was he really ready for it?

"Nobody knows how this stupid feud started," Itachi said calmly, wanting to convince his brother. "But we blindly follow it and shed blood. What we gain? Nothing but hatred… Soon you'll find your own mate, would you like your children get killed because of this?"

Sasuke took a deep breath, his heart throbbing painfully with the mention of his unknown beloved, and then shook his head slowly.

Itachi smiled softly, happy that his brother was seeing the things in his way.

"I don't forgive them," Sasuke muttered. "But I'll support you, and try to leave unpleasant memories behind."

"That's all I ask," Itachi smiled, and squeezed Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm lucky that the lord of the foxes wants to make peace as well. He's a fair and kind man."

"Yeah, nii-san," Sasuke nodded. "I'll take my part in this as you wish."

"Thank you," Itachi smiled again, and then the two brothers caught up with the rest of their party.

* * *

On the fifth day into their journey, Sasuke heard a young wolf complaining,

"When we'll be there?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and looked at his brother. They were going through the woods, and if the lord of the fox demons hadn't sent Itachi a map of their village, they would never be able to find the way.

"Almost a day to go," Itachi responded.

The same young demon groaned and was about to ride faster when something rolled into the road. Dust covered the air, and immediately, warriors circled around the small from.

Sasuke frowned as he heard a gentle coughing, and got closer to the center and his heart stopped beating -or maybe, started beating for the first time, as his eyes locked on the deepest blue he had ever seen. He tried to take a breath, and what he tasted shook his every existence. He wasn't sure when he dropped down from his horse, and started walking to the small, golden creature, but he knew what was happening.

He always heard about this from the other demons, and for the years he lived, he had longed for it. His own mate, the sole reason for his meaningless existence, his other half…

They were destined before their birth. A submissive demon and a dominant one for a perfect match, with submissive demons with the ability of bearing children.

All of the demons were born with the love for their mates. Some would spent long years to find their chosen ones, some others would give up in the end, believing that maybe they were born in a wrong time and place, spending the last of their lives in loneness and agony, eventually fading away.

When Sasuke saw a few wolves pointing their swords at _his_ mate, he roared at the top of his lungs,

"Don't you dare hurt him!"

The wolves flinched at the sight of Sasuke. His sharingan was exposed, and the commas were turning without stopping, like the eye of a storm. His fangs had lengthened, making him look like the wolf he actually was.

"Fall back!" Itachi commanded, knowing that his brother needed to be alone with his new mate right now.

Sasuke took a deep breath to compose himself, not wanting to scare his small mate, and walked to the shivering creature. He had golden hair, shining with the rays of the sun, his eyes a deep blue that left Sasuke breathless. He had whisker like marks on each cheek and had a small, lithe frame. Obviously a fox. From the way his wide eyes that never left Sasuke's from, and the small hand that was clutching his heart, Sasuke knew that he was aware that he had found his mate.

Then, unexpectedly, he gave Sasuke a small smile, a smile that blinded Sasuke with its pureness, and made him fall onto his knees.

Breathing frantically, Sasuke reached to his mate, and touched his soft cheeks, and groaned as his mate purred happily. And in an instant, the small fox was lost in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke realized that he was moaning with relief, but he didn't care. He was even happier as the small hands held onto his shoulders and blue eyes peeked at him through golden bangs.

Sasuke looked up suddenly, and saw the wolves watching them with different kind of expressions.

"Don't look at him," Sasuke hissed. The instincts were about to drive him crazy. His mate was _his_ to hold, and _his_ to love, and only _his_ to gaze upon.

"Get away, and don't look at this way," Itachi ordered, and his demon warriors nodded, getting away from the newly found mates.

Sasuke breathed slowly, and then turned to his little mate, and started touching his body slowly. Leaning over, he started sniffing his little mate's neck, and hair, and the back of his ears. Sasuke growled in delight as the fox returned the gesture, and soon the two had memorized each other's scent.

Sasuke knew that his submissive was close to his heat, he could smell it, and it was driving him crazy.

"You're fertile, and ripe," Sasuke whispered into his mate's ear, making him shiver. "You'll bear me a beautiful child, won't you?"

The little fox moaned softly, and Sasuke took it as an invitation, and kissed his mate fully on the lips. His lips were full, and soft and tasted like the sweetest honey, making Sasuke sigh, and want more. Before neither of them could realize what was happening, the fox was on his back with the bigger form of Sasuke leaning over him, intending to claim him right then and there.

"Sasuke!" Itachi shouted. He knew that finding one's mate would mess up with their instincts, and drive them to do things they would regret later, so it was his duty as a big brother to stop Sasuke right now. "This is not some street-whore! He's the mother of your children, treat him with the respect he deserves…"

The words that left his brother's mouth made Sasuke stop, and take a close look at his mate. The little fox was panting heavily, and his cheeks had turned into a deep red. He was shivering uncontrollably, and his eyes were wide with tears. Scared. Sasuke's mate was scared, and immediately, his senses got alarmed, trying to find a solution to ease his beloved.

"My baby," Sasuke heard himself saying. "My sweetest love… Don't be afraid, I would never hurt you. You are my everything…"

He helped the fox to sit up, and held him in his arms. "I'll take you to your village, and talk to your father about our mating, and we'll be mated when you go into your heat, okay?"

The fox was hesitant at first, and then nodded quickly, making Sasuke smile at his cuteness.

"Let's go," Sasuke stood up, and with a second thought, he took off his cloak, and wrapped it around his mate, hiding him away with a strange jealousy. He scooped the little fox up and walked to his horse, nodding at Itachi as he passed by.

Sasuke first placed his mate on his horse, and then climbed behind him, and the party of the wolves started moving again.

After a few minutes, Sasuke put his head under the cloak that was covering his mate, and smiled at him. It was dim under the dark covers, but still, Sasuke could see his mate's shy smile and the pinkness of his cheeks.

"You're so beautiful," Sasuke breathed in awe, making the fox blush deeper. "What's your name, baby? I'm Sasuke of the Uchiha wolves."

The fox smiled happily as he heard his mate's name, but then his smile faded quickly.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked immediately.

The little fox grabbed his throat and then shook his head, locking his eyes with Sasuke's, desperate for understanding.

"You… can't talk?" Sasuke asked slowly, recalling their meeting from the start and realizing that his fox hadn't spoken even for once.

The fox nodded slowly and looked down, afraid that his wolf wouldn't like him anymore.

"Hey," Grabbing his mate's chin, Sasuke tilted his face up, and smiled at him. "It doesn't matter, even if you couldn't see and couldn't walk, I would still love you… You belong to me, and I'll take care of you, okay? I'll be your voice from now on…"

Blushing deeply, the fox nodded quickly. Then, shyly, he took Sasuke's hand in his small one, and started drawing patterns on Sasuke's palm.

"Wait, wait," Sasuke lowered the cloak, so they were under the sunlight. "Again?"

The fox nodded, and then started drawing imaginary letters on Sasuke's palm with his finger.

"N… Na… r…" Sasuke frowned and then smiled. "Naruto? That's your name, baby?"

Blushing, Naruto nodded wildly.

"Naruto," Sasuke said again, and then repeated, can't getting enough of saying his mate's name. "My sweet Naruto…"

Naruto blushed even deeper, if it was possible, making Sasuke chuckle.

"What happened here?" Sasuke asked, noticing a small cut over Naruto's left cheekbone. He touched the small wound, and the little fox whimpered. Sasuke frowned, not liking the thought of his mate in pain, so he leaned over and licked the cut, as every animal would do.

Naruto closed his left eye, and held onto his mate's shoulders, letting him take care of him.

"Better now?" Sasuke asked as he withdrew, Naruto's addicting taste still on his tongue.

Smiling, Naruto nodded fastly.

They were both silent for a while, only watching each other, and then Naruto reached out and touched Sasuke's face slowly. Sasuke closed his eyes, and let Naruto feel him to his heart's content.

"What were you doing here?" Sasuke asked after a while. He felt so good and calm with his mate beside him. "You're quite away from the village."

Naruto nodded, and then took Sasuke's hand again, drawing what he wanted to say on his palm.

"You were looking for a friend?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto nodded. "Which friend?"

Naruto drew again.

"A fox?" Sasuke questioned and Naruto nodded with a smile, happy that he could interact with his mate. "A demon?"

Naruto shook his head this time, and drew the letters on Sasuke's palm.

"An animal," Sasuke said, and Naruto nodded. "Is it your pet?"

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"We'll look for it together later, okay?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto nodded.

Shyly, Naruto put his ear over Sasuke's heart and started listening to its healthy beating. Sasuke held Naruto against his chest with an arm, and with the other he held the reins of his horse.

For the rest of the journey, they were silent, and content in each other's arms.

* * *

"Here," Sasuke helped Naruto to dismount the black horse.

They had stopped for the night, and all the other wolves were running around, setting a camp.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's thin waist and held him against his side possessively. He had decided that it was a bad idea to cover up Naruto with a cloak, but his eyes were watching around closely, daring other males to gaze at his mate.

"Sasuke," Itachi walked up to his brother, and smirked as Sasuke held Naruto against his chest, and hid him as much as he could. "It's time for me to meet your mate, right?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and held Naruto tighter. His mind was telling him that this was his brother, and it was okay to let him see his mate, but his wolf was restless, refusing to let anyone see the golden fox directly. Still, Sasuke nodded and parted away from Naruto, only enough to reveal his smiling face.

"Naruto, this is my big brother Itachi. He's our lord," Sasuke said. "Itachi, this is Naruto, my mate."

Itachi smiled at the young fox gently. "It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun. My brother's so lucky to have found you."

Naruto smiled and nodded at Itachi, and then looked up to Sasuke.

"Naruto can't speak, nii-san," Sasuke said, caressing the golden hair.

"Oh," Itachi looked at Naruto with sad eyes. "I'm sorry… But don't worry, after mating, you two will connect on a different mental level. So, you'll be able to speak without words."

Naruto gave a blinding smile to Itachi and Sasuke growled, holding his mate tighter.

"You're not allowed to smile at others like that," Sasuke said harshly. "Only me, okay baby? Only me…"

Naruto blinked, and then nodded hesitantly.

Itachi let out a deep breath. "Sasuke we need to talk."

"Okay," Sasuke nodded.

"Alone," Itachi said in a commanding voice, and then smiled at Naruto. "Naruto-kun why don't you look around the camp? I give you my personal permission."

Naruto smiled happily, and nodded, and then looked up to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed softly, and then nodded. "But don't get too far, okay?"

Smiling happily, Naruto nodded wildly. He gave a tight hug to Sasuke and then run off.

Sasuke looked after his mate for a while, and then walked after his brother who was sitting against a tree.

The two brothers were silent for a while, and then Sasuke ruined it, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Itachi asked with his gentle voice.

"How do you control these instincts?" Sasuke asked, a hand clawing over his heart. "I want to lock him away, so nobody will see him, nobody will touch him, or talk to him… I'm gonna go crazy."

Itachi smiled at his brother. "When I first found Deidera I was just like you. And I did what you said, you know. I forbid him from leaving our home and talking to strangers and everything you're thinking now… But what I realized in the end?" Itachi asked, and kept on without waiting for a response. "I was killing my mate, I was suffocating him with my own hands… I was telling him to stop being himself. How stupid is that? Isn't it the reason why they are our mates? Because they are perfect for us. But, trying to change them would ruin the balance between us, and you would chain your mate to an unhappy life… You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Sasuke shook his head desperately.

"So, yeah," Itachi smiled softly. "For the sake of your mate you'll surpass those instincts. I did, and look how happy I am. Deidera forgave me for my wrongdoings, and he gave me a beautiful son, now he's bearing another child for me… Embrace your mate with everything he is, do not try to ruin his life for your stupid desires."

Sasuke nodded slowly, and then looked up, his eyes finding Naruto beside the horses immediately. He was stroking them, and giving them beautiful smiles. It seemed that because Naruto couldn't speak, his smiles were doing it for him.

"He's a fox," Itachi said with a soft smile. "He's naturally curious about everything."

Sasuke chuckled as a horse scared Naruto away, and Naruto fell on his butt, and changed his shape, turning into a small, golden furred fox. He started running to Sasuke at top speed, and threw himself in his arms.

Sasuke laughed softly, and held the small fox in his arms. "Did it scare you?"

Naruto yipped, and cuddled up to Sasuke's chest, and started purring as Sasuke stroked his golden fur. Sasuke smiled at his mate's adorableness, and stood up with him in his arms.

"We'll retire for the night, nii-san," Sasuke said, and Itachi gave a nod.

Sasuke walked to a side of the camp with his fox in his arms. It was quite big. There was a big fire in middle, and the responsible wolves were cooking around it. The tents were placed around the fire, and horses had been tied to a corner.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto made a disagreeing noise. "But you're so small and thin…"

Naruto whined and buried his head in Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke chuckled softly as Naruto's wet nose tickled his neck. "Okay, we'll have breakfast in the morning… Let's sleep now."

Naruto made a happy nose, and jumped onto the bedroll as they entered Sasuke's tent. He turned around himself for a while, and then settled down, and closed his eyes.

Sasuke smirked at the sight of _his_ mate in _his_ bed, and quickly, he shed his clothing, and lied down beside his fox, and drew him closer to his naked chest. Naruto opened his closed eyes, and then started licking Sasuke's chin. Sasuke laughed softly, and stroked the back of Naruto's ears, making him purr.

"I'm sorry for acting like that earlier," Sasuke whispered, and Naruto pricked up his ears, listening closely. "But, I'll try to be a good mate for you, okay?"

Naruto yipped happily, and then started licking Sasuke's face. Sasuke chuckled softly, and stuck his tongue out, licking Naruto as his mate was doing to him. Sometimes, their tongues would meet, and linger against the other, tasting each other.

Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself. He didn't want to ruin his relationship with his mate because he couldn't control his urges. So, he held Naruto tighter, and closed his eyes.

They fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sasuke looked around as they rode into the fox village.

He had woken up with a naked Naruto on top of him, and it had been really hard to control himself and wrap his mate with a sheet. Sasuke had left their tent to look for Naruto's clothes, and he had found the materials, chewed by the horses. So, he had dressed Naruto with his spare clothes, he looked like he was drowning in them, but still he had smiled and hugged Sasuke. After having breakfast, they had set out again.

Naruto was sitting in front of Sasuke and was showering anything in his reach with attention. He had demanded to hold the reins of the horse, and Sasuke had let him –he wouldn't be able say no to his mate. He wasn't exactly good at it, so he had gotten bored pretty quick. Then he had turned around, and started studying Sasuke. He had played with his hair for a while, and laughed merrily, liking how it stood up at the back of Sasuke's head. And then he had looked into Sasuke's ears, and Sasuke had wondered what he was seeing in there, thinking that Naruto had spent at least then minutes studying them. And then he had moved onto Sasuke's skin, admiring the smoothness and the paleness of it.

"We're here," Sasuke announced as they entered the hidden village of the foxes.

Naruto looked around, and smiled as he saw his village. They dismounted when they reached the middle of the village. Naruto stood nervously at Sasuke's side, and looked up as Sasuke squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to your father and get his blessing," Sasuke said, kissing his mate's temple.

Naruto nodded, and tensed as he saw a fox approaching. He had long red hair, pale skin, and ruby eyes. He took a deep breath, and hugged Sasuke tightly for a moment, and then left his mate's side, running at full speed.

"Wait!" Sasuke called out after his mate. He was ready to run after him, but Itachi held his wrist and stopped him.

"We need to talk to the lord now," Itachi said strictly. "You're my brother, I need you by my side. We'll find your mate later. _Together_."

Sasuke took a deep breath, and then nodded. He stared where his mate disappeared for a while, and then walked by his brother's side to the fox that was waiting for them.

"Welcome," The red fox greeted them with a hard voice. "I'm Kyuubi of the Uzumaki foxes, Lord Minato Namikaze's eldest son."

"Thank you," Itachi nodded at the fox. "I'm Lord Itachi Uchiha of wolves, and this is my little brother, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke bowed his head to the fox, and Kyuubi copied his actions.

"This way," Kyuubi turned around. "My father has been waiting for your arrival. Don't worry about your warriors, they will be looked after."

Itachi nodded, and with Sasuke, they followed after Kyuubi, studying their surroundings as they walked. The fox village was alive, and happy to say the least. Foxes were lively creatures and it was showing itself with everything they did.

They walked to the main house, and immediately, servants greeted them, and led them to the room where the lord was waiting.

"Welcome!" A cheerful voice greeted them, and they found the lord of the fox demons waiting for them with a huge smile.

"Hello, Minato-san," Itachi smiled and then bowed down. "I'm so happy to personally meet you at last."

"Me too," Minato said with a smile. He had a small frame as every fox, and blond hair with sky-blue eyes. "Who is this handsome young man?" Minato asked as he gazed at Sasuke.

"My younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha," Itachi said, patting his brother's back.

Sasuke bowed down immediately. "It's a pleasure to meet with you, Lord Namikaze."

"Such a nice young wolf," Minato smiled. "Please sit down," He pointed a corner of the room and Sasuke and Itachi complied.

"I believe you met with Kyuubi," Minato asked as he pointed his son who was sitting by his side on the floor.

Itachi nodded with a smile.

"I have another son, he's a submissive," Minato said with a smile. "But he's really young, and it's really hard to handle him. Thank goodness, we promised him to the Hyuugas before he goes into his heat, otherwise, even being lord or not, I wouldn't be able to protect him."

When submissives went into their first heat, they would affect every male in their reach. They would give off a special smell that that aroused other males, and made them go after the submissive. So, it was their mates' duty to protect them, even at the cost of their own lives.

Itachi nodded. "I understand. I know how hard is to protect the submissives when they experience their first heat. My son is, also, a submissive. So, I'll be on defense when he grows up enough to be mated," Itachi ended his words with a smile.

"You have a child?" Minato asked with a smile.

"Yes," Itachi smiled back. "And my mate's pregnant with the second one."

"Such good news!" Minato smiled happily, making Sasuke wonder if he really was the lord or not. Before Minato could say another thing, another person walked into the room.

Sasuke looked up and his eyes widened.

Naruto was smiling as he stepped into the room, but he stopped where he was as he saw their guests. It was his mate and his brother.

"Ah, Naruto, you're here," Minato smiled as he saw his son. "Come greet our guests."

Sasuke frowned dangerously. His mate was the lord's son? And more importantly, he was promised to another demon?

What the fuck was happening here?

* * *

**Thanks for reading, review if you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Fluff, mentions of Mpreg, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter! I think the story will be longer than three chapters, and thank you so much for your reviews. I'm so glad to see the readers from my other stories, and as well as the new ones.**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke jumped to his feet. "What's happening here?"

"Huh?" Minato blinked as Kyuubi stood up, looking at Sasuke dangerously.

"Sasuke," Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand from where he sat. "Calm down this instant, don't cause a scene."

"Cause a scene?!" Sasuke shouted and yanked his hand back. "They are giving _my_ mate to another!"

Sasuke was breathing wildly, and his hands went to his head, taking it between them. His head was hurting a lot, and it felt like his blood was trying to leave his veins.

"Sasuke, calm down," Itachi stood up as well. But he could see his brother's nails lengthening, and his skin darkening already. "Fuck," Itachi cursed under his breath. "He's going to change," Itachi announced. "Sasuke stop it. You can't solve anything if you can't talk," Itachi said again, but it was in vain, so Itachi took few steps backwards, and stood in front of Minato, intending to protect him if Sasuke snapped enough not to recognize his surroundings. "Be still, and don't make sudden movements," Itachi said loudly, as his brother's painful screams filled the room.

The change would hurt wolves every time they did it, so wolves mostly avoided changing their forms if it wasn't absolutely necessary. But Uchihas were worse than others at controlling their demons. Their strong emotions triggered the change easily.

After a few painful moments, a big, black wolf was standing on the ripped, silk clothes. Sasuke locked his red eyes on his brother and then he looked past him, seeing Minato as his enemy who was trying to part his mate and him.

"Sasuke, don't make me hurt you," Itachi warned, his eye going red with his sharingan.

Sasuke growled, and then howled dangerously, warning his brother to step aside.

"We're here to make peace, not cause a bigger blood vendetta," Itachi said harshly. "Stop. I _order_ you as your alpha."

Sasuke shook his head, as if dismissing his brother's hold on him. He turned around himself for a moment, and then got ready to jump onto Minato.

Naruto was watching the whole thing happening with tears leaving his eyes. He knew his wolf was upset over hearing the news. Naruto knew he would be, that's why he hadn't told him anything earlier. But, he didn't want his mate harming his father. And definitely, he didn't want to be mated to any other than his Sasuke.

Without a second thought, Naruto changed his shape, and run into his mate.

"Naruto get away," Kyuubi said to his brother, but the little fox didn't listen to him at all.

The golden fox threw himself in front of the big, dark wolf and yipped loudly. Sasuke looked down as he saw his mate, and he growled a moment before starting to lick his mate.

Naruto purred happily, glad that his mate wasn't angry anymore. He didn't protest as Sasuke grabbed him at the back of his neck with his mouth, and carried him to the farthest corner of the room. Sasuke licked his mate's body for a few more minutes, and Naruto let him, swishing his tail happily.

The rest of the occupants of the room took sighs of relief, and they smiled softly at the sight.

Sasuke turned around his mate for a while, growling, warning the other males not to come closer, and then lied down on his fox, so Naruto's only visible part was his blond head under Sasuke's bigger one. He barked shortly, signaling that he was content, and ready to listen.

Itachi let out a deep breath, and then turned to Minato with an apologizing smile. "Please excuse my brother's actions. But, you see Naruto is his mate, and what you said earlier saddened him deeply."

With that Itachi sat down with Minato and told him how they met with Naruto, how Sasuke and Naruto realized they were mates, and how Sasuke brought Naruto here to have his blessing over their union as mates.

Sasuke watched the conversation from afar closely. His brother was handling the situation very well, but still, he knew he had to put a few words in too. So, he stood up, drawing the attention of everyone in the room, and walked to where Naruto had dropped his clothes when he had changed. He held the silk kimono in his mouth and carried it to his mate. He nudged Naruto with his wet nose, urging him to change and wear his clothes.

Naruto yipped, and Sasuke turned around, covering the naked body of his mate after the change. They heard rustling sounds and then, Sasuke turned around, and immediately Naruto wrapped his thin arms around Sasuke's neck, liking the soft fur of his mate. Naruto giggled merrily, as Sasuke started licking his face. He stuck his tongue out, and licked Sasuke's tongue back, kissing in the way of animals.

Sasuke nudged Naruto again, and pushed him away gently, and Naruto looked at his mate confusedly.

"Come here, Naruto-kun," Itachi called. "Sasuke's going to change back. You shouldn't be close to him when he does."

Naruto nodded, and then walked to Itachi's side, and sat down beside him. Immediately, Kyuubi started questioning his little brother with sign language, and Naruto answered back, his hands moving quickly. When Naruto heard Sasuke's painful growls, he dropped his hands, and shivered slightly, hating the thought of his mate in pain.

A moment later, Naruto was hugged by his mate's strong arms. Naruto smiled happily, and turned around in Sasuke's arms but he squeaked loudly as he realized his mate was stark naked, so he closed his eyes tightly, and refused to open them.

Sasuke chuckled, and kissed his mate's red cheeks, and held him tightly.

"Minato-sama," Sasuke started seriously, not minding his nakedness. They were all dominate males in the end, well except his mate. And he was dead set on not to see Sasuke's body. "Naruto and I are rightful mates. You do know that we can't be with any other than each other, or Naruto will fade away…" Sasuke squeezed Naruto in his hold, hating the thought of his beloved dying. "Demon laws state clearly that nobody can step in between life mates. I have every right to take Naruto and leave with him."

Minato nodded slowly. "You're right, young wolf… I would never want to part my son from his mate. Besides, I think this union would be good to strengthen our peace."

Sasuke smiled, relived that Minato approved of him.

"But, still, a promise is a promise. And we never go back on our word," Kyuubi said, reminding his presence.

Naruto whined pathetically as Sasuke's heart beat painfully.

"But still, if your grandfather tried to mate your mother with another, I would kill him," Minato said with a frown. He was silent for a while and then looked to Naruto. "Naruto, my son. Tell me, who do you want to mate with? Sasuke Uchiha the wolf, or Neji Hyuuga the hawk?"

Naruto blushed under his father's heavy gaze, but he was quick to answer. His hands formed Sasuke's name quickly.

Minato nodded, and was silent for a while, and then spoke clearly. "My son Naruto clearly stated that he wants to be with his life mate Sasuke-kun. As his father, I approve this union, and am ready to give them my blessing. But, as my son Kyuubi stated, I gave a promise to Hyuuga clan. As the lord, I'm bound by my promises… But still, I don't want to be the cause of my little son's unhappiness. So, say, Sasuke Uchiha, will you fight for Naruto's love, and to be his mate? Will you challenge Neji Hyuuga for Naruto's hand?"

Sasuke didn't waste a moment to answer, "I'm ready to do anything for my mate."

Itachi nodded. "I, also, approve of this union. Naruto-kun is a worthy bride of our clan, now it's Sasuke's turn to prove his worth to Uzumaki clan."

"Yes, onii-sama," Sasuke bowed to Itachi.

"Good," Minato nodded with a huge smile. "Actually, as the lord I should be neutral, but I'll be supporting Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke smiled and bowed. "I won't disappoint you."

Smiling, Minato nodded. "I won't stop you from being with Naruto, you may court him to your heart's content."

Sasuke nodded, and Naruto smiled happily.

"Ah, I feel lighter now," Minato smiled. "Naruto, please go bring Sasuke-kun some suitable clothes."

Naruto nodded quickly, run out of the room.

"Lord Namikaze," Sasuke started uneasily. "May I ask why my mate can't speak?"

Kyuubi's jaw clenched and Minato took a shaky breath.

"Naruto was twelve years old when he lost his mother," Minato said softly. "They were turning back to village from a short trip, and they were ambushed by wolves…"

Itachi looked at Minato sadly, and Sasuke lowered his head.

"They didn't touch Naruto, no… But seeing his mother getting killed in front of him, Naruto screamed too much that he damaged his vocal chords. So, since that dark day, he can't speak…" Minato ended his words almost silently, tears filling his eyes.

Sasuke couldn't breathe for a moment. He was there that day, he hadn't been able to see his mate, but he was the one who gave orders to kill the lady of the foxes. He was one of the warriors who shot arrows at her. He was the one who took pride in avenging his parents.

Sasuke took a few quick breaths, and then bowed down to Minato's feet.

"M-My fault," Sasuke gasped out. "It's my fault that my mate can't speak now. It's m-my fault that you lost your w-wife."

Sasuke was about to lose his mind with the thought of harming his mate. Thinking that he was the cause of his mate's pain… Sasuke wanted to kill himself.

After a moment, Sasuke felt a hand in his hair, caressing it softly. When he looked up, he saw Minato smiling at him gently.

"It's not your fault," Minato said. "It's my fault, and your father's, and our grandfathers, and their fathers… But if we don't stop it right here, right now, then it'll be our fault…"

Sasuke nodded quickly. "I'll do anything to make sure this peace lasts forever."

Minato smiled. "That's all I could ask."

Sasuke nodded, and looked up as Naruto entered the room. His eyes were shut tightly, and he was carrying black materials in his hands. He walked to Sasuke's side quickly, and then his feet tangled in his kimono's skirts, and he fell over Sasuke, who caught him easily.

Sasuke smirked, but decided not to embarrass his mate in front of their families, so he helped him to sit down, and took the clothes from his small hands. He was quick to wear the short, black kimono, and tied a thin obi around his waist. Then, he wore the black, short pants, and slipped on the flip flops, and sat down again.

"So, Naruto," Minato drew his son's attention, and Naruto opened his eyes carefully. "Why don't you take Sasuke-kun to a walk around the village? We'll be discussing some matters with Itachi-san in the meantime."

Naruto nodded wildly, and stood up. Sasuke stood up as well, and bowing to the lords they left the room, and the main house behind.

Sasuke held Naruto's hand, and Naruto blushed deeply, looking down.

Sasuke smiled. "You're sixteen, right baby?"

Naruto nodded quickly.

"You're so young," Sasuke breathed, and then added. "I'm twenty-four." He wanted them to get to know each other perfectly. "Your father told me why… you can't speak."

Naruto nodded sadly.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Sasuke softly. "It was wolves… me, who did this to you."

Naruto looked up with wide eyes, and shook his head wildly. He opened his mouth, and his lips moved, _no_, _no_, _no!_ But he couldn't voice it, and tears of frustration filled his eyes.

"Shh," Sasuke wiped Naruto's tears away, and kissed his soft lips slowly. "Try to talk to me again," Sasuke demanded, and activated his sharingan.

Confused, Naruto mouthed, "_W-What?_"

Sasuke smiled. "I can read your lips."

Naruto gasped, and his eyes lit up. "_Sasuke!_"

Sasuke smiled widely, showing off his fangs. "Naruto_?_"

"_Sasuke!_" Naruto repeated, jumping excitedly, happy that he could interact with his mate easily.

Sasuke laughed softly. "Naruto?"

Naruto threw himself in Sasuke's arms, and hugged him tightly. "_Sasuke my mate! I never wanted Neji!_"

Sasuke smiled at hearing that. "I know, love, I know… Don't worry, okay? I'll beat him up in no time."

Naruto smiled widely, and nodded quickly.

"You're using sign language with your family, right?" Sasuke questioned, and Naruto nodded. "I'll learn it, too..."

Naruto blushed deeply. "_For me?"_

"Of course," Sasuke smiled softly, caressing Naruto's cheeks. "Anything for you…"

Naruto smiled shyly. "_Sasuke's so sweet…_"

Sasuke smiled fondly. He realized that he was smiling a lot in his mate's presence, and to be honest, he liked it. "How do you say I love you in sign language?"

Naruto blushed softly, and took a deep breath. He lifted his right hand, and pointed himself, and then pointed at Sasuke. Then, he placed his hand over his left shoulder vertically, and dragged it down across his chest to hip. He dropped his hand to his side, and then smiled lovingly at Sasuke.

"_I love you_," Naruto said, his lips moving silently, eyes locked on Sasuke's face. "_I always did, and I always_ _will… When I was younger, I felt this constant ache in my heart, and when I asked about it my mom, she told me I was hurting because I was away from my mate. And once I found him, the pain would be erased by his love and care, and it happened_…" Naruto put a hand over his hand. "_I know bad things happened between our villages. But, can't we leave them behind, and move forward together?_"

Sasuke was speechless for a moment, awed by his young mate's wisdom, and then his handsome face broke into a beautiful smile, and he hugged Naruto tightly.

"You're right," He whispered in his mate's ear. "Everything will be perfect, I promise."

Naruto nodded with a smile, and then taking Sasuke's hand, he started to show him around the village. The village was big and crowded, and they had all kind of demons, not just foxes around.

After a while, Naruto stopped in front of a small restaurant, and smiled widely.

"_This is my favorite place_," Naruto said, both his lips and hands moving as Sasuke wanted. "_I love_ _ramen!_"

"Really, now?" Sasuke smiled. "It's already lunch time, let me treat you some ramen."

Naruto gasped happily. "_My sweet Sasuke!_"

Sasuke smirked, Naruto wouldn't be saying the same thing after their mating night, but there was no need to ruin his innocence, _yet_.

They entered the restaurant and the owner greeted them eagerly, Naruto being his best customer. They sat down by the stall and immediately hot miso ramen placed in front of them by Teuchi, the old owner.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes for a while, and when he opened them, he saw Naruto looking at him worriedly.

"_Are you hurting?"_ Naruto asked.

Sasuke smiled at his mate's concerned face. "A little. Constant use of sharingan is no good for the eyes."

Naruto gasped softly. "_Is it harming you?"_

Sasuke nodded. "You could say that. I'm going blind slowly."

"_W-What?"_ Naruto would have screamed if he could. "_T-Then don't use it! I don't want Sasuke going_ _blind!_"

Sasuke smiled reassuringly. "If not, I can't read your lips. Besides, with the help of sharingan I can learn hand signs quicker, so worry not. I won't use it anymore by nighttime, and I won't go blind overnight or something. It takes years and years," Sasuke explained calmly, and then added with a playful smirk. "Won't you look after me if I go blind, my beautiful mate?"

Naruto blushed furiously. "_Of course I will!_ _I'll take care of Sasuke no matter_ _what!_"

Sasuke smiled warmly. "I know…"

They ate, talked, laughed, did the things a couple would do, and when it was afternoon, they left the restaurant. They wandered around the village lazily hand in hand, and talked about useless, little things that gave them satisfaction.

It was late in the afternoon when they headed back to the main house, as a small red fox appeared before them.

Naruto gasped happily, and took the fox in his arms, smiling up to Sasuke.

"It's your lost friend I assume?" Sasuke asked, stroking the small head of the fox.

Naruto nodded quickly. "_His name's Kyuubi_."

Sasuke raised an amused eyebrow. "You named your pet after your brother?"

Naruto nodded with mischievous eyes.

Sasuke chuckled. "I should get a dog, and call it Itachi," He said and then paused. "He would have my head."

Naruto giggled, and holding the fox with an arm, he held Sasuke's hand in his, and guided them back to the main house. The servants took the fox from Naruto to take care of, and they led the two mates to the dining room.

Sasuke stopped suddenly as he entered the room, and held Naruto against his side tightly. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the unwanted guests in the room.

"What's the meaning of this?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked as he saw Sasuke holding Naruto tightly. His nephew, Neji, glaring at Sasuke by his uncle's side.

"Ah, Hiashi-san," Minato smiled softly. "You see, Uchiha Sasuke-kun is Naruto's destined mate. So, I allowed him to court my son."

"You agreed that Naruto-kun would be my mate," Neji said harshly. "That's why we're here."

"Yes, I know," Minato frowned, not liking the rude tone Neji was using. "But, Sasuke and Naruto was chosen to be mates by the gods. We have no right to step in between them."

"This is ridiculous," Neji hissed, glaring at Sasuke.

"I challenge you," Sasuke said simply, looking Neji in the eye. "A duel to death for Naruto's hand."

A dominant would never be able to refuse a duel offer, otherwise they would lose their place in society.

"I accept," Neji growled.

"Good," Sasuke smirked, and sat down beside his brother, and held Naruto against him.

"Did you like the village, Sasuke-kun?" Minato asked with a smile.

"It really is beautiful, Minato-sama," Sasuke smiled back and then looked at Kyuubi, who was sitting beside Neji across from him. "I, also, met with little Kyuubi, he's really cute."

"Naruto," Kyuubi hissed. "How many times did I tell you not to call your animal with my name?"

Naruto giggled, and his hands worked quickly to talk to his brother. "_But he looks like your animal form_ _so much."_

"Naruto," Kyuubi growled. "I'm much bigger and stronger than him!"

Naruto giggled again. "_Of course you are!_"

Smiling, Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back, and then looked at his brother. "Everything's smooth?"

"Yes, we agreed on the terms of peace," Itachi smiled softly. "Now is the time to take Naruto-kun to our village."

Naruto blushed deeply, and looked down.

Sasuke smirked at his mate's behavior, and then put a lingering kiss over his pink cheek.

"You didn't allow me to court Naruto-kun," Neji said with a hard voice.

"Like I said, Sasuke-kun and Naruto are rightful mates, so I'm not stopping them from anything they want," Minato explained, and took a sigh of relief as his servants brought the dinner.

For the rest of the dinner, they enjoyed the dishes and each other's company under the heavy gaze of Hyuugas.

* * *

Sasuke turned to his other side in his futon, but he still couldn't sleep. There was an unsettling feeling in his heart, and finally he couldn't resist the urge anymore, and stood up. He gazed at Itachi's silently sleeping from, and left the room.

The house was dark and silent, and Sasuke's naked feet carried him out, and into the gardens of the main house of the fox village. Sasuke stopped as he reached a small pond, and there he found his mate. He was looking at the water, and his hands were feeding the koi fishes, but it seemed that his mind was elsewhere.

Sasuke walked up to him, and sat down beside him. Naruto was startled at first, but when he realized it was Sasuke, he smiled softly, and kept feeding the fishes with small pieces of bread he was holding. They were silent for a while, Sasuke watched the moonlight illuminating on the water, and then watched his beloved's uneasy face.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked at last.

Naruto threw the last piece of bread in the water and looked at Sasuke, and he started talking with his hands. "_I don't like being a submissive_."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked with raised eyebrows.

Naruto shrugged. _"I don't know_ _how to fight. I'm not allowed to do the things dominates do. I have to sit_ _back and comply whatever my father tells me to. I-I have to…"_ Naruto took a deep breath before continuing, _"I have to watch my mate fight someone to death because I have no say in things."_

Sasuke's eyes softened immediately. "I know that even if I tell you not to worry a million times, you still will. But, trust me, I would never allow any other touch you, okay?"

Naruto nodded softly.

"And, I'm sorry," Sasuke said sincerely. "I can't really know how you feel, but maybe I can help?"

Naruto looked up, interested in what his mate would say.

"After the mating, I'll be your lord, isn't it right?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto nodded. "So you won't be bound by your father's rules. And I'll train you, okay? I'll teach you how to fight, how to defend yourself and anything you want."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "_Really?_"

"Yes, of course," Sasuke smiled at his mate's happiness.

Smiling widely, Naruto threw himself in Sasuke's arms, and hugged him tightly. Sasuke hugged his mate back, and they stayed like that for a while.

Naruto drew back after a while, and Sasuke activated his sharingan to read his beloved's lips. "_I still don't want our babies to be_ _submissives._"

Sasuke chuckled at that. "Then let's hope they won't. But even if they are, I'll never let them feel bad about it, okay?"

Naruto nodded happily, and his hands caressed Sasuke's cheeks fondly. "_I love Sasuke so much… He's the best mate ever, other submissives will be jealous of me!"_

Sasuke smiled, happy that his mate was content with him. "I think other dominates will be jealous of me, too…"

Naruto smiled happily, and then tugged Sasuke's hand. They lied side by side on the cool grass and watched the stars for the rest of the night.

* * *

Naruto left his room early in the morning. He had a huge smile on his face as he nodded at the servants and entered the kitchen. He refused their help, and started preparing a special breakfast for his mate. He made crepes, and fruit salad, and he arranged a plate of cheese, olives, and tomatoes. He made some tea carefully, and put them all on a tray. Running out, he picked out a colorful flower, and put it in a vase, and placed it on the tray neatly.

Smiling to himself, Naruto took the tray and left the big kitchen. He started walking down the hall slowly, going to Sasuke's room with a soft blush. He knew there would be a breakfast for all of their guests later, but still, he wanted to give his mate his special breakfast earlier.

When he neared Sasuke's room, he stopped suddenly, seeing the person approaching him.

"Naruto," Neji stood in front of Naruto. "Good morning."

Naruto nodded, not wanting to meet Neji's gaze.

"Did you prepare this?" He asked, and Naruto nodded again. Neji sighed deeply, and then spoke strictly, "I believe, I told you to carry papers and a pen at my last visit, right?"

Naruto stiffened, and then took a step backwards.

"I'm your soon to be dominate," Neji kept on, oblivious to Naruto's fear of him. "How do you think we'll communicate if you don't do as I say?"

Naruto shook his head again. He didn't want to be with Neji, he didn't want to be his mate.

"I'll forgive you this time," Neji said, and then held the tray Naruto was holding. "Thank you for the breakfast."

Naruto frowned, and then shook his head. Holding the tray tighter, he drew it to back.

"What is it now?" Neji asked tersely, and drew the tray to himself.

Naruto refused to let the tray go, but with a harsh tug from Neji, he couldn't hold it anymore, and the tray fell down with a loud noise. Everything Naruto made spilled around as the plates got broken.

"Look what you have done," Neji hissed as his boots dirtied. He pushed the fruits away with a feet and then stomped over the flower Naruto had picked.

Tears filled Naruto's eyes as Neji grabbed his face, and made him look up to him.

"My patience wearing off Naruto," Neji said harshly. "You'll be doing whatever I want. You'll be submitting to my will."

"Fuck off!"

The moment Neji looked up, a fist connected with his face and sent him flying backwards.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he walked to Naruto.

Naruto sobbed quietly, and then nodded, and didn't resist as Sasuke took him in his arms.

"Don't cry, love," Sasuke pleaded softly, and held Naruto tighter.

Naruto nodded, and then hid his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke glared at Neji with pure hatred. "How dare you touch _my _mate?"

Neji glared back, but didn't open his mouth.

"How dare you make him cry?!" Sasuke shouted.

"I placed my claim on him long before you did," Neji said. "I deserve to be his mate."

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed. "You _won't _talk about _my_ mate like he has something to do with you… I forbid you from talking or being near to him," Sasuke said harshly as his eyes flashed red. "Oh, I'll enjoy killing you…"

Neji frowned, and opened his mouth to say something, but Sasuke beat him to it,

"I said _shut up,_" Sasuke said darkly. "Don't make me kill you right here, right now. Leave, _now_."

Neji stood there, and looked at Naruto, who hadn't moved an inch, hiding himself in Sasuke's arms. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"I'll see you at the duel," Neji said, and then left.

Sasuke looked after him for a while, and then leaning down, he kissed his mate's sunshine hair.

"Look at me, love," Sasuke said softly, and Naruto looked up.

His eyes were puffy and red, but he wasn't crying anymore. He let go of Sasuke and his hands moved quickly, "_I had prepared breakfast for Sasuke, but he ruined_ _it…_"

Sasuke's eyes softened immediately. "I'm sorry, baby… Let's clean here, and have breakfast, just you and me," Sasuke said and added, trying to cheer his mate up. "Maybe I can try to make something for you."

Naruto blushed, and smiled softly, and gave Sasuke a nod.

Sasuke smiled, and kissed his mate's forehead. Then together, they picked up the pieces of the plates, and the tray, and headed towards the kitchen, welcoming the new day, and the hardships ahead.

* * *

**That's it for now! Thanks for reading, review if you like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Talk to Sasuke about this.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, OOC, Violence, Mpreg, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, please enjoy this part as well!**

* * *

Sasuke held Naruto against his chest with an arm, and his free hand's fingers tangled in his shining hair.

They were sitting on a hill which was seeing the fox village clearly, and they were watching the demons preparing a small arena for the duel between Sasuke and Neji. The wolves had been in the fox village for a few days now, and Sasuke could never guess that this would become such an important occasion. But then again, it was an Uchiha and Hyuuga fighting for an Uzumaki, so they had people coming to watch the duel from different villages.

Naruto squirmed a little in his arms, and Sasuke held him tighter.

"I'm sorry, baby," Sasuke whispered and kissed his mate's temple. "Soon, I'll make it go away."

As the days passed, Naruto was getting closer to his heat, and it was effecting him not so nicely. His body temperature had started increasing, and sometimes, he was having difficulty with leaving his bed, feeling sick all the time. And when he was in the village, he had other dominates watching him intently, so Sasuke didn't leave his mate's side even just for a second.

"Let's go back," Sasuke said, and Naruto nodded.

They walked back to the house hand in hand, and Sasuke glared at anyone who dared to look at his little fox's way.

Sasuke stopped suddenly as they entered the front yard, seeing his brother mounting his horse. They walked to the wolf lord's side together, and Sasuke grabbed his horse's reins.

"Be quick," Sasuke said simply.

Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes. He was going back to the wolf village to get his mate and son to witness the duel, and then the mating ceremony of Sasuke and Naruto.

"I have a baby son, and pregnant mate," Itachi reminded his brother. "I can't rush them."

"Itachi," Sasuke hissed. "My mate's heat getting closer and closer each second. We can't wait for a long time."

Itachi sighed again, and then gave a reassuring smile. "Worry not, I have already sent a messenger bird, they should be on the way already. I'll probably meet them halfway."

Sasuke nodded. "Okay then."

Itachi nodded at his brother, and then smiled at Naruto. "Take care of yourself, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled back, and nodded, and they stepped aside as Itachi took off with a couple of his warriors.

"Let's get inside," Sasuke squeezed his mate's small hand, and guided them inside.

* * *

Naruto panted with red cheeks, and didn't resist as Sasuke took him in his arms. Each passing day was worse than the previous one, and he didn't know if he could stand it when his heat actually hit him.

"It'll be fine," Sasuke whispered. "Soon, we'll be mated, and I'll take you to our village. Do you want to see the wolf village?" Sasuke asked, wanting to distract his mate.

It had been four days since Itachi left. The Hyuuga family had come to the fox village yesterday, and they were waiting for Uchiha family's arrival to start the duel between Sasuke and Neji.

Naruto nodded, and his hands worked, "_I do… I want to go wherever Sasuke goes, by his side, as his_ _mate._"

Sasuke nodded with a soft smile. He had already learned the sign language with the help of his sharingan. "My mate," Sasuke whispered and inhaled his fox's intoxicating scent deeply. "I can't wait to show the world that you belong to me…"

Naruto blushed deeply, and nodded, and before he could say another thing, they heard loud voices coming from the hallway, and a second later the door of the room snapped open, revealing a widely smiling wolf child.

"Uncle!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Eiji?"

Eiji smiled happily, and then running inside, he threw himself in his uncle's arms.

Chuckling, Sasuke held Eiji with an arm, and kept the other around Naruto. "Naruto, this is Eiji, Itachi's son."

Naruto nodded and smiled at the child, who was watching him with wide eyes.

"Eiji, this is Naruto, my soon-to-be mate," Sasuke explained. "Where is your father?"

"In the other room!" Eiji said, and then looked at Naruto again. "Hello!"

Naruto smiled warmly, and nodded.

"Naruto can't speak, my nephew," Sasuke explained before Eiji could ask why Naruto wasn't talking.

"Ohh," Eiji nodded quickly, ears twitching. "It's okay! Don't worry about it, Naru-chan!"

Naruto blushed softly, and nodded, happy that another member of Sasuke's family accepted him.

"Now, let's go and talk to the others," Sasuke said and stood up.

"Up, uncle!" Eiji demanded, and lifted his hands.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but complied with his nephew's wishes, and picked him up. He balanced the child on his hip with an arm, and with the free one, he held Naruto's hand, and walked out of the room.

Naruto watched Sasuke as he interacted with his nephew easily. It made Naruto blush when he thought of Sasuke being a father with the baby _Naruto_ gave him.

They entered the next room in the hall, and found the Uchiha family, as well as the Hyuugas inside. Itachi was sitting with Deidera by his side, and behind them Sasuke could see Shisui, Obito and Kakashi. Across from them were the Hyuugas. Hiashi was sitting side by side with Neji, and behind them, there were two girls, one had long dark hair, the other had hers short, and they all had pale eyes of Hyuugas. And between them, was sitting Minato and Kyuubi, who looked uneasy between the two families.

"Come, baby," Sasuke guided Naruto to the Uchihas side. "Meet with my family."

Naruto nodded, and sat down before Deidera and Itachi with Sasuke by his side.

"Hello, you must be Naruto," Deidera said with a smile. "I'm Deidera, Itachi-sama's mate."

Naruto nodded slowly, awed by the beauty of the submissive before him. His long, blond hair was in a braid, and resting over one of his shoulders. His eyes shined merrily, and he had a big belly, covered by the expensive kimono he wore.

Naruto smiled, and nodded, and pointed at his throat with a finger.

"I know," Deidera smiled. "Itachi-sama told us about your situation. And let me tell you, we're the perfect family for you!"

Deidera's remark drew the attention of everybody in the room, making them watch the Uchihas closely.

"These guys can read your lips easily," Deidera said, and when Naruto looked past him, he saw the three men looking at him with red eyes. "And, my son and I are going to learn the sign language!"

"Yes!" Eiji nodded, and sat down beside his mother who took him under his arm.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto, and then pointed at Shisui and Obito. "Naruto, these are my cousins, Shisui and Obito."

Naruto smiled and nodded at them. Shisui had expressive eyes, and Obito had a goofy, friendly smile.

"And, this is Kakashi," Sasuke pointed the white haired man.

He had his face in a book, but he looked up as Sasuke introduced him, and smiled under his mask. "Hello!"

Naruto smiled, and couldn't help but ask curiously, "_Why do you have only one sharingan?_"

"Only my mother was an Uchiha, so I got the half," Kakashi smiled again.

"Kakashi's a white wolf," Sasuke said. "He's a rare breed."

"_Oh_," Naruto nodded quickly, and then his eyes went to Deidera's belly once again.

Deidera smiled warmly. "Wanna feel the baby?"

Naruto blushed brightly, but nodded nevertheless, and didn't resist as Deidera guided his hands to the sides of his belly.

Naruto waited for a while, and then gasped loudly as he felt movement under his hands.

"You felt it, right?" Deidera asked and Naruto nodded, his blush never leaving his face. Deidera smiled softly. "I understand you," He said. "When I was younger and newly mated, all I could think of was to give Itachi-sama a baby. But don't worry, everything's going to happen when the time's right."

Naruto nodded quickly, even now, he wanted to be fat with Sasuke's child.

Deidera smiled and cupped Naruto's pink cheeks. "He's so cute… Perfect mate for our Sasuke, right Itachi-sama?"

Naruto blushed even deeper as Itachi nodded with a smile.

Normally, Sasuke would kill anyone who touched his Naruto, but it was a submissive and Deidera, so he swallowed the instincts, and tried to stay calm by Itachi's side.

"We already have too many dominates in the family," Deidera kept on with a smile. "So, you and I'll will be perfect friends!"

"Me too!" Eiji said happily. "Mommy, am I not a submissive?"

"Aww, baby, yes, you are!" Deidera smiled, and kissed his son's twitching ears. "You are one of us!"

Naruto giggled, liking his soon-to-be family.

Sasuke, too, smiled, and took Naruto to his side, and glared at Neji who was watching him with a deep frown.

"I see that you like the Uchiha family, Naruto," Minato said with a smile, and Naruto nodded happily. "Good… Now, we all know why we gathered here. Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga will be competing for my son, Naruto Uzumaki. The duel will be held in two days, and every demon is free to witness it. The duel will be to death, and the last standing one will be announced as winner by me. Is that clear?"

Both Sasuke and Neji nodded silently.

"Good then," Minato smiled. "For now, please enjoy your stay, and the fox village."

The occupants of the room nodded, a tense silence falling over them.

* * *

Naruto watched his surroundings silently. He was sitting by the arena that was prepared for the duel. He had his father beside him, and Kyuubi was sitting at the other side of Minato. By Naruto's side was the Uchiha family, and by Kyuubi's side the Hyuuga family was ready to watch the event.

Naruto bit his lips as he saw Sasuke and Neji approaching to where the royal families sat. His mate was wearing black from tip to toe, and he was carrying his sword at hand.

Neji and Sasuke stood in front of the stage where the Uzumaki family sat, and bowed down to Minato deeply.

Minato nodded at them, and then stood up, and began to speak loudly, getting the attention of the crowded audience that was waiting for the duel. "Today, we're here to witness the duel between Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga. The winner will gain the right to be the mate of my son Naruto Uzumaki," Minato looked at the bowing dominate males in front of him. "I hope to see a fair fight."

Next, Sasuke and Neji bowed down to Naruto. They straightened after a while, and Sasuke walked to Naruto quickly, and Naruto leaned over the short wall that was separating him and his mate, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

Sasuke hummed in approval, and wrapped his arms around his baby fox's slim waist.

"How do you feel, baby?" Sasuke asked, caressing his mate's hair.

"_Fine_," Naruto said. "_Healers gave me some herbs to ease the heat_."

"Good," Sasuke nodded, and cupped Naruto's cheeks, stroking the soft flesh with his thumbs.

"_Sasuke, please be careful_," Naruto pleaded. "_If you feel things aren't going well, please_ _give up,_" Naruto said, holding Sasuke tighter. "_I don't care what my father says, I'll run away with you_."

"I would never let you get dishonored like that," He kissed his mate's plush lips softly. "Think of happy thoughts," Sasuke said. "Like our mating ceremony tomorrow."

Naruto blushed softly, and then nodded, and didn't resist as Sasuke kissed him again. He felt better when he had his mate beside him.

"Don't worry," Sasuke said. "It'll be over soon."

Naruto nodded, and let Sasuke go before taking his place beside Minato.

Sasuke walked up to his family next, and bowed down to his brother.

"Be careful," Itachi said, and Deidera nodded beside him.

"Is it okay for you to be here?" Sasuke asked, looking at his brother's mate. "You're pregnant after all."

"Don't worry, Sasuke," Deidera smiled. "I can manage!"

Sasuke sighed, and nodded. At least they hadn't brought Eiji, who had spent the night with Sasuke crying, thinking that he would lose his uncle, and thus making Naruto tear up more than once.

Sasuke looked to the side, and saw Neji walking to the middle of the arena. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke nodded at his family, and giving Naruto a reassuring smile, he followed after his opponent.

People who was watching the duel cheered as Sasuke and Neji stood across from each other. Neji took his stance, and Sasuke opened his legs as wide as his shoulders, and then bent his knees a little. He held his sword with a hand, and with the other, he held the handle tightly, locking his eyes on Neji.

Minato stood up, and lifted his hand. Gazing at the warriors once again, he lowered his hand sharply, giving the start to fight.

In a flash, Sasuke disappeared from eyes, and appeared behind Neji. He lowered his sword into his shoulder, ready to cut, but Neji turned around at the right moment, and blocked Sasuke's sword with his own. The blades clashed loudly, and the Hyuuga and Uchiha jumped away from the other.

They took a moment to seize each other again, and then Sasuke charged swiftly, never letting Neji to take a proper breath. With his sharingan, Sasuke could easily see, and predict Neji's movements, but with his byakugan, Neji could protect himself easily.

Still, Neji wasn't used to fighting with weapons, so after some time, with a sudden and unpredicted movement from Sasuke, he couldn't hold his katana, it flew to a side of arena where he wouldn't be able to reach.

Everybody fell silent, as Sasuke approached Neji with slowly, like the predator he was. He studied Neji for a while and then let his sword drop on the floor, and took a fighting stance. People were stunned with Sasuke's behavior, and the only one who was happy seemed to be Itachi. He had a pleased smile on his face. His brother was behaving in a way an Uchiha would do, the honorable way of the warrior.

Naruto was worrying his lips without stopping. He didn't want to see his mate there, but Sasuke was managing well. And to be honest, Naruto liked how strong his mate was. His inner demon was purring without stopping, wanting to be close to his mate, and please him in any way he could. Naruto squirmed in his seat, and then trapped his hands between his legs, and kept on watching his beloved.

Neji frowned at Sasuke, and then hissed, "I don't need your pity."

Sasuke only smirked, getting on Neji's nerves, and drove him to charge at him carelessly. Sasuke dodged Neji's attacks carefully. Kakashi had given him information on Hyuugas' techniques last night, so Sasuke knew that he had to not let Neji touch his vital points.

Neji attacked Sasuke's side with an open palm, and hitting his wrist Sasuke pushed Neji backwards with a well-aimed kick. He jumped in the air swiftly, and kicked Neji as hard as he could. Soon, they were a blur to ordinary eyes, and after a long time when they stopped, they were both panting heavily.

Sasuke was sure that he had a broken rib, and his heartbeat wasn't in rhythm. Even if he tried with all of his might, he still hadn't been able to stop Neji from hitting him. But still, Sasuke had a smirk in place. Because the bastard was in a worse shape than him. He had one of his eyes closed, which Sasuke injured purposely, so that he wouldn't be able to use it against him. One of his cheeks had turned purple, and his mouth was bleeding without stopping. He was bent over slightly, and he was clutching at his stomach, where Sasuke hit him lastly. And Sasuke was sure that he was limping slightly.

Neji took a few quick breaths, and studied Sasuke's face for a while. Then, he looked to the side, and locked his eyes on Naruto's small form. He was so close to his heat that as every dominant, Neji could smell it even in the air, and it was making him desire Naruto with a strange passion. Who wouldn't want him anyways? He was beautiful, he was smart, he was royal, he was the perfect submissive, and Neji wanted him. He didn't care about being life mates or not, he just knew he was perfect for him.

"Don't look at him!" Sasuke shouted with a strange rage, seeing the lust in Neji's eyes, and without thinking he threw himself at Neji, causing him to fall down.

Sasuke forgot about the techniques he knew, he forgot about the things he had learned all of his life as a warrior, and in the simplest form, he started hitting Neji's face with his fists. Neji struggled for a while, but he was too tired to do anything anymore. Sasuke only stopped when he realized that Neji wasn't moving anymore. He looked down to see his face in blood, and he was sure that he had broken a few bones, seeing Neji's unrecognizable face.

Taking a shaky breath, Sasuke stood up, and turned around, facing the stage where the families sat. Naruto was on his feet. His eyes were wide, and his hands were covering his mouth. Sasuke smiled at his mate softly, and then took a step towards him.

He had beaten Neji up. Naruto was his rightful mate now. _His_ Naruto, and only _his_. He could kill Neji, but he decided not to. He didn't want to end a life in front of witnesses like this. Now, all he needed was to go to Minato's side, and wait for his approval.

He moved to take another step, but before he could, a painful gasp left his lips. He looked down to see a shiny blade sticking out of the right side of his chest. Sasuke looked up after a moment, and saw Naruto trying to get into the arena, tears leaving his beautiful eyes, while his brother held him back. Good. Sasuke's mate didn't have a place here, in this filth.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke walked a few slow steps ahead, and moaned deeply as the sword left his chest. Gasping, he clutched at his wound with a hand, and then turned back. Neji was trying to get up, while he had Sasuke's sword at hand. Frowning deeply, Sasuke grabbed the sword easily, and then kicked Neji hardly, making him fall down with a painful hiss.

He walked around Neji, and then leaning over, he grabbed his long hair, and took him into a sitting position.

Sasuke looked up to see everyone watching him closely, holding their breaths.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out, and Naruto met with Sasuke's eyes immediately. "Don't look…"

Naruto's eyes widened for a second, and then his small hands covered his eyes, doing as his mate wanted.

Sasuke took a sigh of relief, and then lifted his sword up. He held Neji's hair tighter, and then exposed his blood stained pale neck. And then with a furious cry, he did the thing nobody expected, and with a swing of his sword, he cut off Neji's head easily.

The body fell on the dusty floor, blood pooling around it, and Sasuke walked with slow, shaky steps ahead. He stopped in front of Minato, and lifted the head he was holding, letting him see it. Then, he left it in front of the speechless Hiashi, and his silently crying daughters, and feel onto his knees before Minato. He held himself up with his sword, and bowed his head, waiting for Minato's decision.

Minato stood up, shocked with the turn of events, but still, didn't show it, and spoke loudly, "Sasuke Uchiha has showed his worth by taking Neji Hyuuga's life. Thus, he has the right to mate with my son, Naruto Uzumaki. I give them my approval as the lord of the foxes!"

As soon as Minato finished his speech, Naruto lowered his hands, and jumped over the wooden wall that was separating him from Sasuke, and took his mate in his arms gently. He caressed his raven hair, and then touched his wounds softly, sobbing quietly as he did so.

"My love, my mate," Sasuke whispered into the golden locks. "Don't cry anymore, everything's will be alright."

Naruto drew back and nodded quickly.

The last thing Sasuke saw before passing out was the azure depths of his love.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. He was lying down on a soft bed, and he could say it was late in the afternoon. He looked to the side when he heard soft footsteps, and smiled softly as he saw his Naruto approaching him with a tray.

Naruto gasped as he saw Sasuke awake, and leaving the tray on the étagère, he hugged Sasuke tightly, minding his injuries.

Sasuke realized that he was bandaged and patched up, which was a good thing, and with the quick healing ability of the demons, he thought he would be fine in a few days.

He held Naruto tightly against his chest, and kissed his shiny hair. They stayed like that for a while, Naruto reassuring himself that Sasuke was really there, and then drew back slightly.

"_I was so afraid_," Naruto said, and wiped away his quickly forming tears. "_I was so afraid that Sasuke would_ _leave me alone_…"

"Shh," Sasuke kissed his mate's forehead gently. "I'm here now, you don't need to worry about anything anymore."

Naruto nodded quickly, and kissed Sasuke's lips shyly. Sasuke smiled softly, and then kissed his mate back, reassuring him silently.

They broke apart as the door opened suddenly, and a female fox stepped inside, holding a tray in her hands.

Unexpectedly, Naruto hissed at the woman, and held onto Sasuke.

"_I can look after my mate!"_ Naruto's lips moved angrily. "_Go away!"_

Sasuke chuckled softly, and then wrapped his arms around Naruto's small waist, holding him tighter.

"Leave us alone," Sasuke said simply, and the female nodded fearfully, and left the room quickly.

"Did you cook for me, my Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a teasing smirk, and Naruto nodded with a blush.

Smiling, Sasuke kissed Naruto's pink cheeks, and didn't resist as Naruto took the tray to his knees, and started feeding Sasuke carefully.

"You're such a good cook, love," Sasuke praised, and Naruto blushed furiously, pleased that his mate liked cooking. "I want you to be the one who prepares my food after we mate," Sasuke kept on. "Is that fine with you?"

"_Yes_," Naruto nodded quickly, his adorable blush never leaving his whiskered cheeks. "_I want to make_ _sure my mate eats healthy and good meals_."

Sasuke smiled and nodded, and they looked up as they heard knocking on the door, and Itachi appeared behind it after a moment.

"Sasuke," He smiled softly, happy that his brother was awake. "How do you feel?"

"Good," Sasuke nodded at his brother. "I'll be fine soon."

"Good to hear," Itachi smiled again, and then looked at Naruto. "Please take good care of my brother, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded quickly, making Sasuke chuckle beside him.

"I'll see you two later then," Itachi said gently, and then left the room silently.

"Where is everyone?" Sasuke asked after a while.

"_They are making preparations for our ceremony,_" Naruto said with a blush.

"Good," Sasuke smirked, and then took Naruto beside him in the bed.

For the rest of the night, nobody bothered them, and they spent the night in each other's arms peacefully.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Leave a review if you like!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, yaoi, shounen-ai, mpreg, fluff, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, please enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. The birds were twitting outside of the window merrily, welcoming the first rays of the sun. He blinked a few times, and then yawned silently, and gasped softly as he realized where he was.

He was in the bed with Sasuke who had his head over Naruto's small chest, and holding onto him tightly. Naruto smiled with a soft blush, and then moved a little, so that he had an arm around Sasuke's waist, and his other hand tangled itself in his wolf's midnight hair. The locks were spiky, but soft, and Naruto liked touching them.

Naruto touched his mate's shoulder tentatively. It was wrapped with white bandages after getting stiches over his sword wound. Naruto held onto Sasuke tighter as the memory of his mate getting stabbed and nearly dying filled his mind… For Naruto. Naruto who couldn't speak. Naruto who depended on other people. Naruto who was still so young. Naruto who didn't know anything about the world. And yet, Naruto who loved his mate desperately.

Naruto smelled his dominant's addicting smell deeply, and kissed his forehead lingeringly. He smiled as he realized Sasuke wasn't waking up. Normally demons' keen senses wouldn't let them sleep beside other souls, but Sasuke slept without a flinch, meaning that he trusted his mate more than anyone. Naruto smiled at the thought, and a second later, he jumped in his place as the door to the room opened suddenly.

Sasuke woke with the sudden movement of Naruto, and blinked several times. He frowned as he saw Deidara at the door with a huge smile.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke asked, his voice raspy from sleep.

Quickly, Sasuke gathered Naruto in his arms, and covered his little form with the blanket, and held him against his chest tightly.

"Good morning!" Deidara said happily as he stepped inside.

"How dare you come to the room that my mate sleeps?" Sasuke hissed dangerously.

Deidara chuckled and waved a hand. "Oh please, Sasuke... Tonight is your mating ceremony, and I have to take Naruto with me!"

"Why?" Sasuke's frown got deeper, and he held his fox tighter.

Deidara sighed. "It's the tradition, Sasuke. I'll take the bride to the bath along with me."

"Sounds stupid," Sasuke mumbled and then looked down at Naruto, and couldn't help his smile. "Hey, baby…"

Naruto blushed brightly, and then smiled back, and mouthed, "_Good morning_."

"Morning," Sasuke whispered fondly as his hand stroked his love's shiny hair. "I guess I'll have to let you go."

Naruto nodded sadly, and they left the bed together. Naruto bit his lips as he saw his mate's naked upper body in bandages and bruises. With a shaky hand, Naruto caressed his love's side with blurry eyes.

"They don't hurt," Sasuke said quickly, and leaned over to adjust Naruto's yukata. He pulled the two sides together tightly, and tied his obi again, hiding his mate's body with a strange jealously.

Naruto smiled softly, loving the possessiveness of his mate, and raised on his tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's enough lovebirds!" Deidara said loudly, and then grabbing Naruto's hand, he dragged him out of the room. "You two can't see each other till the ceremony."

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh.

"_Sasuke please go back to bed_," Naruto said. "_You should get more rest_."

"Okay, love, you don't worry about me," Sasuke said and waved a hand after his mate. "And try to have fun."

Naruto nodded, and smiled at his mate, and let Deidara guide him wherever he wanted.

* * *

"So, Naruto, are you excited?" Deidara asked with a smile as they entered the big bath.

It was covered with white tiles everywhere, and there was a pond in the middle, and a few fountains here and there.

Naruto nodded with a smile, and adjusted the towel which covered his body from his armpits to nearly knees. Deidara was in a similar attire, whereas Eiji run around naked.

"Be careful," Deidara called after his son. "Tiles might be slippery!"

"Okay!" Eiji nodded, playing with water beside one of the fountains.

Smiling, Deidara guided Naruto to the pond's side, and let him sit beside it, and he sat down in front of him. He touched the water, pleased with its warmness, and grabbed the small, metal basin, and poured water over Naruto's head.

Naruto rubbed his eyes, and didn't resist as Deidara poured another bowl over his head.

"Which one do you like?" Deidara asked, as he held out a box of soaps for Naruto to choose.

Naruto smelled them carefully, and chose a baby blue one. It smelled like the ocean, Naruto liked it.

Smiling, Deidara started rubbing the soup against Naruto's head gently.

"Your hair is so soft," Deidara said as he massaged Naruto's scalp.

Naruto purred softly, and then touched Deidara's unkept hair.

"Do you like it?" Deidara asked, and Naruto nodded with a big smile. "I was thinking of cutting it actually. But Itachi-sama won't let me. What do you think, should I cut it?"

Naruto shook his head wildly.

Deidara laughed softly. "Okay, okay, I won't. Besides my son likes it, too…"

"Yes!" Eiji shouted, he had successfully got his ears and tail wet.

Deidara chuckled, and then taking the bowl again, he started rinsing Naruto's hair. After washing Naruto, Deidara washed himself, and Naruto played with Eiji in the pond for a while.

They left the bath after a while, and had breakfast together, and Deidara sent Eiji to his father.

"So, Naruto," Deidara sat down in front of Naruto in a room that was reserved for Naruto to get ready for the ceremony. "I think it's time to make the submissive speech."

Naruto raised his eyebrows. Submissive speech?

Deidara smiled sadly. "Since neither you nor we have a mother, and I'm the eldest submissive, I'll talk to you about mating, okay?"

Naruto nodded quickly.

"So, tell me," Deidara started. "Do you feel different when you're with Sasuke? Like you want to hold him and never let go, or do you feel this strange tingling in your stomach?"

Naruto nodded without thinking. He felt them, and even more.

Deidara smiled. "Does your inner demon want something? Something you haven't felt before?"

Naruto blushed deeply. He felt really strange most of the time, like, like he needed something, but he didn't know what.

"Do you know how I got my baby here?" Deidara asked as he caressed his belly.

Naruto curved his lips downwards. He wasn't exactly sure. He had never thought about this deeply.

Deidara took a deep breath, and leaning over Naruto, he quickly whispered the things he needed to say in his ear.

Naruto gasped loudly, and his face turned red like fresh apples.

Deidara chuckled, and rubbed the back of his head. "So yeah, that's how the things work."

Naruto nodded after a while, poking his flushed cheeks.

"For more important matters, I know that you want to give your mate a baby, and you can only have babies when you're in heat, okay?" Deidara explained and Naruto nodded quickly. "But what you have to understand is that, unlike normal animals, we demons can't reproduce that easily," Deidara said. "Itachi-sama and I had to wait six years to have Eiji. Do you understand what I'm saying, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded sadly. But still, he didn't want to wait that long, he already missed his unborn baby.

"Don't be sad," Deidara said softly. "And don't forget that your mate will still desire you even if you're not in your heat, okay?"

Naruto nodded with rosy cheeks, his heart beating strangely after learning all of the things he didn't know before.

"Okay," Deidara clasped his hands and stood up with a smile. "It's time for you to get ready!"

Naruto smiled happily and stood up after Deidara, getting ready for his love.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes as he felt a hand over his forehead, and when he looked up, he saw his brother's face.

After sending Naruto with Deidara, Sasuke had done as his mate wanted, and went back to bed, and obviously fallen asleep again.

"Good morning," Itachi smiled softly. "How do you feel?"

"Good," Sasuke stood up in the bed. "What time is it?"

"Almost three in the afternoon," Itachi said.

"Ughh," Sasuke rubbed his eyes. "I slept too much…"

"It's fine, but I should get you ready," Itachi said.

"We should get you ready!" Eiji said, climbing on the bed. "We washed Naru-chan! And he played with me!"

"Really now," Sasuke smirked. "Soon, your uncle will be washing Naru-chan."

"Oh, really?" Eiji blinked.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sasuke. It's your turn to take a bath."

"Father, can we eat something?" Eiji asked, his ears twitching.

"Yes, of course," Itachi smiled at his son. "Your uncle must be hungry, too."

Sasuke nodded and left the bed. He placed a hand over his side, and felt his ribs carefully, and took a sigh of relief as he realized that they were healed mostly. Itachi checked the bandages that was covering his chest, and nodded to himself.

"Looks better, I'll change the bandages after the bath," Itachi said. "But first, let's eat something. Come on, son," Itachi held out a hand for his son, but instead of that, Eiji bounced on the bed and threw himself in Itachi's arms.

Itachi chuckled as he caught his son easily, and started walking to the kitchen with Eiji in his arms.

"Father, I really like Naru-chan," Eiji said.

"That's good, son," Itachi nodded. "Soon, Naruto will be joining our family as your uncle's mate, and we'll live together."

"Can't I have him instead of uncle?" Eiji asked curiously.

Itachi chuckled as Sasuke snorted.

"Sorry, shrimp," Sasuke said. "Naruto belongs to me."

"No," Eiji said stubbornly. "I want Naru-chan!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Do I have to challenge my own nephew now?"

"My son can beat you in a second," Itachi said, clearly amused.

"In a second!" Eiji nodded wildly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again, and they kept talking as they walked.

* * *

"Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke asked as he shook his arm to get rid of the red-haired woman who was clinging to him like there was no tomorrow.

It was early in evening, and the ceremony, which was being held in one of the enormous gardens of fox village, had started. A soft music was filling the air, while laughter mixed with the demons' happy voices. There were white tables here and there, and people were sitting around them, eating and drinking to their hearts' content.

In the afternoon, Kyuubi had also joined their bath, and Sasuke had had a better chance to get to know him and Uzumaki clan. Obviously, all of the Uzumakis had red fur, only except Naruto, who had turned out blonde just like his father.

And now, Sasuke was waiting for Naruto to arrive. He was wearing black loose leggings that were stuffed in his booths, and he had a short, black kimono over it, tied with a black obi.

"Karin of the Uzumaki foxes," The female fox answered as she pushed her glasses back.

"What are you to Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"I'm his cousin," Karin answered.

"So you do realize that I'm mating with him, correct?" Sasuke asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, but why?" Karin asked.

"_Why_?" Sasuke repeated unbelievingly. "Go away, bitch," Sasuke hissed impatiently, shoved Karin away. "Don't make me kill you, and don't think that I wouldn't…"

Karin opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, somebody else bet her to it,

"That's enough Karin."

They looked to the side to see a shoulder length red haired fox with a gentle smile.

"Hello, I'm Nagato," The submissive smiled at Sasuke. "An Uzumaki like Naruto."

"Sasuke," Sasuke shook Nagato's offered hand.

"Nice to meet you," Nagato smiled, and pointed the dominant beside him. He had spiky orange hair, and soft brown eyes. "My mate, Yahiko."

"Nice to meet you," Sasuke shook hands with Yahiko who gave him a warm smile.

For a while, Sasuke kept meeting with Naruto's clan members. He liked them, except the stupid bitch Karin, but Sasuke could easily deal with the likes of her.

"Sasukeee…"

A melodic voice called, and Sasuke looked up to see Deidara approaching him with huge smile with Eiji by his side. He was wearing a silk, baby blue kimono, highlighting his eyes.

When Sasuke looked behind him, he saw Itachi, Shisui, Obito and Kakashi standing behind him side by side.

"Congratulations, little brother," Itachi said with a smile, and wrapped an arm around Deidara's waist as his mate stood beside him.

The music changed, and Sasuke turned back, and his breath hitched as he saw his love walking to him by his brother's side, followed by his father.

His baby fox was wearing a pure white kimono. Every once in a while, when he moved, the silk material was catching the evening sun and shining like silver. He was carrying a small bouquet pink roses, and behind his left ear, there were white sakuras. His eyes were wide with excitement, and his cheeks were rosy as well as his plump lips.

Naruto took a few erratic breaths as his brother accompanied him to his mate. Naruto blushed as he saw the way his Sasuke was looking at him. His mouth was slightly agape, and his dark eyes never left Naruto's approaching from.

For the last steps, Sasuke closed the distance between them, and took Naruto in his arms tightly. He buried his face in Naruto's neck, and inhaled his sweet scent.

"Look at you," Sasuke murmured as he took Naruto's face between his hands. "Look how beautiful you are…"

Naruto smiled shyly, happy that his mate liked his mating attire, and gasped breathlessly, as Sasuke kissed him deeply. Naruto blushed furiously, and pushed Sasuke away. Sasuke struggled to keep his lips locked with Naruto's, but in the end he complied with his mate's wish, and drew back.

Naruto panted quickly, and then looked up to Sasuke, clearly embarrassed. "_Don't, please… Our families_ _are here_."

Sasuke smirked. His mate's innocence never seized to amuse him. "As you wish, my beautiful mate."

Naruto flushed, and moved beside Sasuke who entwined their fingers immediately.

Itachi and Minato stood in front of the young mates with identical smiles on their faces.

Minato was the first to talk, "Naruto, Sasuke… As of tonight you're starting your new life as life companions. What I want to suggest you is that, please treat each other respectfully. It's the essential thing what makes a relationship strong. Trust each other, and never judge your mate because of other people's words. Never stop listening to each other. And of course, never stop loving each other," Minato smiled at the young demons before him. "I trust my son to you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke bowed deeply. "Don't worry, Minato-sama. Your son is my most precious one, he'll be treated as he deserves."

"Good," Minato smiled at Sasuke, and then turned to Naruto. "Naruto, my little son, just… never forget that you have your father beside you no matter what, okay?"

Naruto nodded with tearful eyes.

"Now," Smiling, Minato placed his hands over Sasuke and Naruto's heads. "I give Sasuke the wolf, and Naruto the fox my blessings. May you live a long life in happiness and joy."

Sasuke and Naruto bowed to Minato, and straightened as Itachi stood before them.

He smiled at the young couple gently. "Minato-san said everything I could think of. What I would like to say is that, Naruto-kun welcome to our family... And if my foolish little brother upsets you, do not hesitate to tell me. I'll punish him justly."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto giggled.

Smiling, Itachi placed his palms on Sasuke and Naruto's heads. "I give Sasuke the wolf, and Naruto the fox my blessings. Be happy forever…"

The crowd of demons cheered for the new mates, and Naruto let Sasuke hug and kiss him this time. Not for long of course.

"Naruto," Sasuke frowned, touching his mate's forehead and cheeks. "You're too hot."

Naruto nodded quickly. "_It's my heat, herbs won't help anymore_. _I'm a little scared_…"

"Don't be," Sasuke kissed his mate's forehead. "I'll take care of you. Just don't live my side, okay? Your allure will be affecting other dominates too, when your heat actually starts."

Naruto nodded wildly, and held onto Sasuke's arm, as they visited the tables to thank the demons for coming their ceremony.

"Will you throw away your bouquet?" Karin asked as Naruto and Sasuke joined the table she shared with Nagato, Yahiko, and other young demons of Uzumaki clan.

Naruto shook his head, and hugged his pink roses to his chest, and looked up to Sasuke who had his arms tightly around Naruto's waist. "_No_," Naruto said, letting Sasuke read his lips. After all, he was the only one who could, and nobody other than his family knew sign language, so Sasuke worked as Naruto's translator for the night. "_I'll let them get dry, and put them in our room_. _It's going to be a perfect_ _memory of our mating night_."

Sasuke smiled softly, and kissed Naruto's temple before facing the others. "He wants to keep it as a memory of tonight."

A few females cooed, making Naruto blush, and with their demands, they left the table to dance. Sasuke didn't know anything about dancing, so he held onto Naruto, and they just enjoyed being close to each other.

Late into the night, when Naruto started felling worse, Sasuke decided that it was time for them to head into their chambers, and end the ceremony. He left Naruto alone for a second to inform their families of their departure, and then he turned back, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out, looking around. His heart started beating at his ears as he found no sign of his mate. "Naruto!"

The music and chatter stopped with Sasuke's scream. And a second later, a heavy scent filled the air. There were no words to describe it, only except alluring, arousing and desirable.

Sasuke felt himself reacting to the scent. The scent of his Naruto. His ripe mate. Inviting his dominant for mating.

Sasuke started running without thinking. A race had started between unmated dominates.

A race to claim Naruto.

Sasuke had to be quick, and deadly.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the last one. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Mpreg, OOC, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke started running at top speed. Naruto's scent was coming from the woods, so he headed towards the dark trees. There were a couple of dominants ahead of him, so he quickly changed his shape, ignoring the searing pain. He heard his clothes ripping apart, and a second later, he was running on his paws.

He howled sharply, warning other demons to turn back, but they paid him no heed. Growling dangerously, Sasuke jumped onto the fox demon before him, and grabbed his smaller form by his neck. The fox cried in pain, but Sasuke didn't hear any of it, and threw the fox against a tree. The demon let out a soft whimper, but didn't move, and Sasuke was sure that he had broken a few of his bones.

Next, Sasuke caught a dog demon. It had a brown fur, and it was smaller than a wolf but bigger than a fox, and he managed to bite Sasuke's leg. Sasuke growled with the stinging pain, but such a thing wouldn't be able to stop him. With a heavy paw, he hit the dog on the head, and then bit his throat quickly. The demon cried out in pain, and Sasuke felt the metallic taste of the blood of the dog in his mouth. With a disgusted noise, Sasuke threw the dead dog into a corner, and kept following Naruto's scent fastly.

Sasuke run deep into the forest, and he came to a sudden halt as he saw his Naruto. He was in the middle of a clearing, sitting down. He was completely naked, and he had his fox ears and his tail, and they were moving without stopping. His eyes were red, and Sasuke knew that Naruto wasn't exactly conscious. The scent Naruto emitted were blinding Sasuke's senses, and all he could think of was to claim Naruto then and there.

But there was another demon who was thinking the same things as Sasuke. A black panther was approaching Naruto from behind, and when Naruto sensed him, he turned back, and bared his small fangs to the big cat, warning him not to come closer. Seeing his mate in danger, Sasuke threw himself between the panther and his baby fox, and growled at the black cat.

The feline hissed at Sasuke, and hearing his mate purr behind him approvingly, Sasuke threw himself at the cat without a second thought. The panther was more of a challenge than the other demons Sasuke encountered, but he wouldn't be able to stop Sasuke no matter what. They fought for a while, not holding back, but Sasuke was the victorious one in the end, for he had managed to break off the tail of the panther. A demon's tail was his pride, and without it, they felt low and naked. So, it wasn't long before the panther demon got lost in the darkness of the forest silently.

Sasuke circled around the clearing, and howled loudly, warning other dominants not to come anymore. It was his right to claim his Naruto. When Sasuke was sure nobody was approaching, at least not at the moment, he turned back and faced Naruto.

He had one last obstacle to overcome. And it was Naruto himself.

With the last piece of his mind, Sasuke changed back to his human form –Naruto's allure was becoming too much to bear. Sasuke growled in pain, as he felt his bones cracking and changing their shape into a human's. Sasuke took a few deep breaths as he stood up on his two legs. He had a deep gash across his pale chest, and it was bleeding freely. He had nail marks, as well as bites everywhere, and he could say that he was sore, but what was disturbing him the most was the painfully hard erection between his legs.

Naruto was watching Sasuke's every move closely, interested in what the dominant would do next. And unexpectedly, Sasuke threw himself over Naruto to catch him off guard.

Naruto hissed and started kicking his legs as he tried to break free of Sasuke's grasp, but Sasuke only held on tighter.

To be able to mate, to be able to get accepted by Naruto, Sasuke had to fight Naruto, and win. Because Naruto wouldn't accept a mate who he didn't test himself. He wouldn't accept a mate who wouldn't be able to protect him and their children in the future.

Sasuke hissed as Naruto's sharp fangs pierced his forearm. Kicking Naruto's legs, as gently as he could, Sasuke caused Naruto to lose his footing and fell on the grass covered ground. Sasuke held Naruto down by holding his wrists, and letting his weight down on Naruto's back. The fox started struggling harshly, and growling, Sasuke bit down the back of Naruto's neck deeply.

The submissive calmed down immediately, and Sasuke only let go when he was sure that Naruto wouldn't fight him anymore. He pushed Naruto's legs apart with his knees, and settled between them. He heard Naruto purring, encouraging Sasuke to complete their bond. And taking a shaky breath, Sasuke rammed into his mate with one thrust.

Naruto let out a sharp scream, and his allure stopped effecting other dominants. Now it was only for Sasuke.

Sasuke started moving quickly. They didn't stop to explore each other's body. They didn't look into each other's eyes and say words of love. They didn't hold the other close, or even kiss once. This was mating, the raw coupling of two animals. There was nothing soft about it.

In his hazy mind, Sasuke could realize that Naruto was really wet. Normally submissive demons' bodies would prepare themselves for their dominants, but this was more than usual. And Sasuke was sure that he hadn't come yet. Distantly, Sasuke realized that his mate was bleeding, but he could do nothing but go on. He had to complete their mating.

Naruto purred, and mewled as his mate thrust into him fastly. He liked how strong his mate was, he would give Naruto healthy babies. Naruto moaned loudly, and wrapped his tail around Sasuke's waist. It wasn't long before Naruto came with a shudder, and Sasuke followed after him, his seed painting his submissive's womb.

Naruto panted quickly, and fell on the ground. Not being able to take any more of the different emotions he felt, he passed out silently.

Sasuke took a few deep breaths, his mind clearing after Naruto stopped his allure. He kissed the bite mark on Naruto's neck, and tried to pull out of his mate, only to find resistance. Sasuke sighed softly. After entering his mate, Sasuke had gotten bigger, and Naruto's insides had swollen, only to ensure that Sasuke's semen had reached to its destination.

Sasuke couldn't resist the urge anymore, and lied down over Naruto's back. He entwined his fingers with Naruto's and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

The next Sasuke opened his eyes, the sun was warming the forest, and giving the trees a friendly glow. Sasuke lifted his body up with his forearms and slipped out of his slumbering mate slowly. He felt his heart aching as he saw dried blood between Naruto's inner thighs, and he only hoped that his fox wasn't hurting too much. Sasuke looked around for a while, and sighed in relief as he saw Naruto's wedding kimono placed neatly in a corner with his bouquet of roses over it.

They were both naked, and Sasuke wouldn't like other demons to see his fox stark naked like this. So, he took the white kimono, and wrapped his mate with it, and scooped him up in bridal style. He didn't forget to get Naruto's roses, and started walking to the village slowly.

He smiled softly as he looked at Naruto's peaceful face. They had done it finally. After feeling like fighting the whole world, they had become mates. There wouldn't be anyone between them, nobody would dare to break them up. They belonged to each other in every aspect of world.

Sasuke walked into the village, and the demons made room for him to pass, watching him silently. And there, Sasuke found Itachi. He was smiling proudly as he approached Sasuke. He wrapped a cloth around Sasuke's waist to cover his nakedness.

"He's mine now," Sasuke said, holding Naruto tighter.

"Yes, little brother," Itachi smiled at Sasuke gently. "You deserved him."

Itachi put a hand over Sasuke's back, and guided him to the house of the fox lord, and into the room that was prepared for the newly mated couple.

"I'll have a maid bring you food," Itachi said, and Sasuke nodded, stepping into the room.

The room was big and bright. There was a big bed under the windows, and a bathroom for them to use. They had a small table and two wooden chairs.

Sasuke walked to the bed, and placed his mate on the soft mattress. He sat down beside Naruto, and brushed his hair out of his face. The white kimono had fallen to Naruto's sides, and it was Sasuke's first time seeing his mate's naked body for real. He had a petite body, a thin waist, curvy hips, and creamy, well-shaped legs. His chest rose and fell with his every intake of breath, taking Sasuke's attention over to his rosy nipples. Sasuke shuddered with the need of tasting them, and leaning over, he licked one of the pink buds, and then sucked it softly. He moaned around the nipple, loving the taste of it. He let go when he felt himself getting too excited for his own good, and his hands stroked his mate's delicious looking hips. He couldn't stop himself, and held his mate's small member in his hand. He could easily fit it in his palm, perfect match of life mates. Normally, submissive males weren't created to sire new demons, they were designed to bear them. So, their semen would taste perfect to their dominants, like a unique dessert.

Sasuke snapped out of his daze as he heard knocking on the door. He stood up, covering Naruto's naked body with the heavy comforter, he went to open the door. There was a maid at the door, and thanking her, Sasuke took the tray she carried, and closed the door with a foot. He left the tray of food on the table, and went to the bathroom.

The bathroom was small, but clean and it didn't take Sasuke long to find towels. He took two of them, and wetted one. Going to Naruto's side, Sasuke started cleaning his mate's body. He had grass pieces sticking to his body, and there were traces of dried mug here and there. Sasuke took extra care of his little mate's bloody inner thighs, and prayed that he wasn't hurting too much. With the other towel, Sasuke dried Naruto's body. When he was satisfied with Naruto's body's condition, he tucked him under the warm sheets, and went to take a shower.

He wore a yukata after he was done, and settling down on a chair, he started waiting for his mate to wake up.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. The sun was bright, and it was disturbing his sensitive eyes. He rubbed them with his fists, and then looked around. He stood up suddenly as he realized that he had mated to an unknown dominant. His breath hitched in his throat as he realized that he was naked. He kicked off the covers, and tried to leave the bed, only to fall down, his shaky legs not being able to carry him.

Strong arms caught him before he could hit the floor. "You alright, babe?"

Naruto's blurry eyes widened as he came face to face with Sasuke's concerned face. Naruto gasped softly, and his shaking hands touched Sasuke's cheeks.

"_Sasuke…_" Naruto smiled through his tears of happiness. "_Sasuke's my mate…"_

"Of course I am," Sasuke murmured.

Kissing Naruto's forehead, Sasuke scooped up his mate, and carried him to the table. He sat down on a chair, and placed Naruto in his lap. Naruto wrapped his arms Sasuke's neck, and placed his head over his shoulder, closing his eyes contently.

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's bare back soothingly. He knew that mating was harder for his mate. Naruto didn't have any memory of the things after his heat started. So, he had been scared that Sasuke wouldn't be the one who claimed him.

Sasuke kissed the nape of Naruto's neck, where his bite mark showed itself proudly, and squeezed him in his hold.

"Everything's fine now," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. "We belong to each other."

Naruto nodded, and then leaned over, sniffing the back of Sasuke's ear. A delightful shudder shook his body as he realized that Sasuke's scent carried Naruto's own scent's notes underneath. An obvious sign of being mates.

Sasuke smirked. "Your scent's mixed with mine as well. Feels perfect…"

Naruto nodded quickly, and drew back to smile at his mate, and it was the moment that he realized that he was stark naked. He blushed crimson, and folded his arms over chest as he put a leg over the other, trying to cover his lower reigns.

Sasuke smirked, and then kissed Naruto's cheek. "We're mates Naruto. You don't need to hide from me. Besides, I like seeing your beauty without stupid clothes…"

Naruto nodded hesitantly, and then lowered his arms and legs, and then smiled at Sasuke shyly.

Sasuke smiled back, and tangled his fingers in Naruto's shiny hair. He massaged his scalp for a while, and then leaning over, he kissed his mate slowly. Naruto closed his eyes, and kissed his wolf back. He felt so good when Sasuke was with him. He felt so complete, and loved, the sense of belonging was like nothing he could describe.

"You must be hungry," Sasuke said after breaking the kiss.

Naruto nodded, and didn't resist as Sasuke started feeding him slowly. They never stopped looking or touching each other.

"_I love Sasuke so much_," Naruto said, caressing Sasuke's midnight locks. "_Sasuke's my whole world_..."

Sasuke smiled softly. "Naruto is my whole world."

Naruto smiled beautifully, and then winced with a sudden wave of pain.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked immediately.

"_Hot_…" Naruto breathed slowly.

"It's your heat," Sasuke said. "It'll take some time until you feel normal again," Sasuke smirked. "And, of course, I'll be glad to help you."

Naruto blushed deeply as Sasuke carried him to the bed, and put him down on the soft mattress. He lied down beside Naruto, and propped his head up on an elbow. Naruto turned to his side, so that he was facing Sasuke, and started caressing Sasuke's face slowly. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand, and kissed his palm lingeringly.

"I want you," Sasuke said as he inhaled Naruto's scent deeply. "I want you to desire me as your dominant, not like a demon in heat."

Naruto blushed deeply, and then spoke silently, "_I want Sasuke as my dominant, not because of my_ _heat_."

"Good… Do you want to touch me?" Sasuke asked as he guided Naruto's small hands lower, into his chest. He didn't want to scare his innocent mate away. He wanted to take things slow, so that Naruto could get used to the intimacy of their relationship.

Naruto nodded with a deep blush, and touched his mate's toned chest slowly. He made an unhappy noise as his fingers only met with the fabric of Sasuke yukata.

"Take it off," Sasuke whispered as he stroked the bite mark on Naruto's neck, sending small waves of pleasure to his baby fox.

Naruto stood up, and with trembling hands, he untied the obi, and pushed the yukata off of Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke shrugged off the needless garment, and lied down on his back, letting his mate see him. Gasping, Naruto covered his eyes with his hands immediately. Sasuke placed a hand over Naruto's little of back, and started stroking him. He tried to soothe his mate, and went no further.

Naruto parted his finger after a while, and peeked at his mate's body. He was pale, and tall. His muscular body seemed to be made of marble. The color of his hair and eyes were a perfect contrast to his milky skin, and the aristocratic shape of his face was showing off his noble blood.

Slowly, Naruto put a hand over Sasuke's heart. When he realized that it was beating as quick as his own, Naruto calmed down a little, and started feeling up Sasuke's body. He traced his abs, and then stroked his abdomen. He put his free hand over his own abdomen, and frowned. They were really different.

Sasuke chuckled at his mate's cuteness. "You're beautiful…"

Naruto blushed deeply. It didn't matter if they had already mated, or they were stark naked. Even the smallest attention from Sasuke embarrassed and sent Naruto over the clouds easily. Naruto whined softly, and then lied down beside Sasuke. He glued himself to his mate's side, and wrapping his arms around his neck, he hid his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke chuckled, and wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist, as his other hand started stroking his back slowly. "I'll touch you," Sasuke whispered, and Naruto nodded slowly. "I'll kiss you," Sasuke planted a kiss upon Naruto's shoulder, making him shiver and nod. "I'll make love to you…"

Naruto shuddered visibly, and nodded. His body jerked involuntarily as Sasuke touched his plump ass cheeks.

"Shh," Sasuke kissed Naruto's shoulder again, trying to calm him down. "I'm your Sasuke, your mate. Accept me baby, I'm yours as you belong to me…"

Naruto took a deep breath, and then nodded. He wriggled a little, burying his face in his mate's hair, he kissed the back of Sasuke's ear and nodded again.

Sasuke smiled softly, and this time he touched Naruto's sweet ass with both hands. He bit his lip, as the soft flesh filled his palms. Sasuke could feel himself getting harder as Naruto moaned into his ear softly. He grabbed Naruto's ass tightly, and shifted him, so that his mate was straddling his hips. He kept squeezing Naruto's butt for some more time, and then parted his ass-cheeks, and touched his crack slowly. Naruto moaned and held onto Sasuke's hair, as his mate's fingers circled around his rosy hole.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck lingeringly, and then pushed two fingers inside easily. He groaned as his fox swallowed his fingers into warmness, and tightness.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed, and tightened his hold over Naruto's waist. "You're already so wet for me baby…"

Naruto blushed hotly, and held onto Sasuke tighter. Naruto bit his lips, and squeezed his eyes shut as Sasuke started preparing him with his fingers.

"Look at me," Sasuke demanded, and Naruto looked up to his mate. He was biting the inside of his cheek, and there were tears in his eyes. "Don't hold back your voice," Sasuke said, kissing his Naruto's eyelids. "I need to hear your voice, okay love?"

Naruto nodded and didn't resist as Sasuke flipped their positions. They kissed slowly, lovingly, and Naruto mewled as Sasuke added a third and then a fourth finger, preparing his mate carefully.

Naruto panted, and moaned as Sasuke sucked his nipples and stroked his member. He held onto his dominant as Sasuke entered him, and his lips opened in a silent scream.

Sasuke took a shaky breath as he stilled himself. Naruto was so hot, so tight, and so wet… He looked down as he heard Naruto panting quickly. He face was flushed, tears were leaving his breathtaking eyes.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Sasuke asked worriedly, kissing away his mate's tears.

Naruto focused on Sasuke's concerned face, and cupped his cheeks. He felt so good, so complete and satisfied. He had become one with his beloved.

"_I would kill myself if I were to mate with any other,"_ Naruto said. "_I love Sasuke the most. I love being his_ _only one… Don't stop please, Sasuke makes me feel so good…"_

And that was the only thing Sasuke needed to hear. He leaned over Naruto, and placed an elbow beside Naruto's head, and put his other hand over his little of back, guiding his hips. Naruto wrapped his arms around his wolf's neck, and shuddered as the dominant started to move inside of him.

Naruto held onto his dominant mate tighter, and closed his eyes. His Sasuke was a perfect match for Naruto. He filled Naruto just the right way, making him feel so full, and wonderful with the spots he touched. Naruto wrapped a leg around Sasuke's hips, and tangled the other with Sasuke's strong one. He started running his hands over Sasuke's sweaty and muscular back. He loved the way it tensed as Naruto touched it, and flexed as Sasuke pulled out of Naruto, only to push back in harder and faster. Naruto loved the way his mate growled, and groaned his name.

Because his mate couldn't speak and voice his pleasure, Sasuke started learning the meaning behind Naruto's moans, and his reactions, even if Naruto wasn't aware of them. Naruto was moaning against his ear most of the time, and when he wasn't, Sasuke drew back to look at his face, and couldn't help his fond smile. Naruto was muttering his name, and declaring his love for his mate silently.

"_Sasuke, S-Sasuke_ –ah… _love so much_…"

It wasn't long before Naruto's pants and moans quickened, and he held onto Sasuke tightly. Arching his back, he spilled the building pressure in his abdomen between their tightly connected bodies. Sasuke held Naruto tightly as his mate's small body shivered and contracted.

"Shh, baby, shh…" Sasuke caressed his fox's soft hair in a soothing manner. "You okay, my love?"

Naruto opened his hazy, sky-blue eyes, and smiled at his Sasuke beautifully.

"Shit, babe," Sasuke attacked Naruto's lips, and kissed his mate hungrily. "You're so beautiful, and all mine…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a dazed expression, and his breath hitched in his throat as Sasuke started moving inside of him again, seeking his own relief.

Naruto let Sasuke use his body silently. He took Sasuke's face between his hands, and started watching his mate's beautiful face. When Sasuke came deep inside of his mate, Naruto smiled happily, and held Sasuke tighter, wanting to have babies as soon as possible.

Sasuke panted against Naruto's neck, and kissed his throat. He flipped their positions, and let Naruto lay over his chest. He didn't want to crush his mate with his weight, it would be some time before he could pull out of Naruto.

He stroked Naruto's back, and leaned over to look at his mate's face. He smiled as he realized Naruto had fallen asleep already, cuddled up to his chest. He covered their bodies with the discarded comforter, and closed his eyes, never letting go of his mate.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He looked around and guessed that it had to be late in the afternoon. He was lying on his side, and he could feel Sasuke right behind him. His head was resting over Sasuke's upper arm, their hands were locked, and Sasuke's free hand was caressing his belly slowly.

Smiling, Naruto turned in Sasuke's arms, and faced his mate.

"Good morning," Sasuke stroked his fox's cheek with the back of his hand.

"_Good morning_," Naruto mouthed, and kissed the corner of Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke smiled softly, and run his hand through Naruto's sunshine locks. "How do you feel? Still hot?"

Naruto listened to his body for a few moments, and then nodded with a blush.

Sasuke smirked, and then grabbing Naruto's hips, he lifted him off, and placed his mate over his groin, letting the fox straddle him. "How about we do it like this?"

Naruto nodded, and looked at Sasuke questioningly. "_Okay, but how?"_

Sasuke groaned at his mate's innocence and then smirked. "Don't worry, your mate will teach you…"

"_Okay!_" Naruto smiled happily, not realizing the disturbing smirk of his wolf.

* * *

Naruto put the last piece of clothing in his bag, and looked around. He was in his room, or his old room, packing his belongings.

The last week had been sweet and fulfilling. Sasuke hadn't let Naruto out of the room at all. He had brought Naruto his food. He had helped him to take baths. He had spent hours talking, and answering to Naruto. And, of course, they had coupled whenever Naruto needed. Well, maybe even when he didn't actually need it. Naruto blushed with the thought, and scratching his cheeks, he left his room.

He walked down the halls of his home slowly. Today was the day to leave for the wolf village. The day for Naruto to leave his family behind…

"Are you okay, Naruto?"

Naruto found Sasuke waiting for him at the end of the hall. He was frowning, and Naruto knew that his mate was worried about him. His mate… The one that had shook Naruto's world, and had given himself to Naruto in return. His Sasuke… Yes, Naruto was leaving his family behind here, but he was going to have a new one. Sasuke and Naruto would become a family of their own.

Naruto smiled softly, and then his hands worked quickly, "_Yes… Just a little sad that I'm leaving my_ _hometown_."

Sasuke nodded and held Naruto's small hand in his. "I'm sorry… But, we'll come to visit whenever you want."

"_Really?_" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

Sasuke chuckled. "Yes, of course."

"_Sasuke!_" Naruto hugged Sasuke happily, and they left the house together.

They found Minato, Kyuubi, and Itachi at the entrance, talking quietly. When Itachi saw them approaching, he said his goodbyes, and went to the carriage in which his family was waiting for him.

Sasuke bowed down to Minato. "Minato-sama, I-"

Minato interrupted with a laugh. "Come on, Sasuke-kun, we're a family now! You don't need to call me like that."

"Alright… father," Sasuke smiled at the fox lord. "Please come to visit our village as soon as you can."

"We'll," Minato smiled, and patted Sasuke's shoulder. "Have a safe journey."

"Thank you," Sasuke bowed again, and they he shook hands with Kyuubi. Sasuke turned to face teary eyed Naruto, and kissed his temple before whispering, "I'm waiting for you with the others. Take as much as time you need."

Naruto nodded, and as Sasuke left, he walked to his family to say his farewells.

Sasuke stood beside the carriage with Deidara leaning out of the small window.

"Aww," Deidara watched as Naruto wiped his tears as he hugged his father. "I was really sad too when Itachi-sama took me from my family."

"Really?" Sasuke gazed as his brother's mate. "I remember you came to the village running even before Itachi."

"Huh?" Deidara looked at Sasuke and then smiled. "Well, Itachi-sama is a piece of art, so of course I was happy to have him."

They heard a grunt from inside. "Good to hear."

Deidara smiled, and then closed the curtain and joined his mate and son.

Sasuke held his horse's reins, and stroked the soft black mane. He looked up when he heard his mate approaching. He was carrying his pet fox in his arms. He eyes were puffy and red, and without saying anything, he leaned into Sasuke's chest and closed his eyes. Sasuke rubbed his mate's back till he calmed down, and looked up to him.

Sasuke smiled softly, and kissed his baby fox's forehead. "Let's get going, okay?"

Naruto nodded, and pointed at Kyuubi in his arms.

"Let's put him in my saddle," Sasuke said, and taking the small animal, he placed it in one of his saddles carefully. "Do you want to get in the carriage?"

Naruto shook his head quickly, and held Sasuke's hand.

"Let's ride together then," Sasuke helped Naruto to climb on top of his horse, and then settled behind him. He wrapped an arm around his mate's slim waist and held the reins of his horse with the free one. He looked around, and checked the party of the wolves, and then shouted loudly, "Move out!"

They were slow as they rode inside the village, and Naruto took his time to see everything, everywhere he liked.

"_Sasuke, can we come back next week?_" Naruto asked after leaving the village. He was leaning over Sasuke's chest comfortably, while his hands held Sasuke's tightly.

Sasuke chuckled. "The journey back to the wolf village will take a week, love."

"_Oh_," Naruto had no idea about that. He tilted his head and looked at his wolf's face. "_The other week_ _then?_"

Sasuke smiled softly. Basically, no dominant would be able to decline their submissives. "Whatever you wish."

Naruto smiled widely. "_Thank you so much my Sasuke!_"

"Of course, baby," Sasuke kissed his mate's temple lingeringly.

Sasuke urged his horse to go faster, the air around them getting heavier as they entered the forest.

Naruto hummed a joyful song. Kyuubi gave an answering yip. Sasuke complained about the humidity. The horse whined.

It seemed that they had already become a small family.

Sasuke smirked as he held Naruto tighter. If you were newly mated, and in love, life could be so good.

And, indeed, it was.

* * *

END.

* * *

**Aww, this was such a sweet story to write! I hope you lenjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. Thank you for reading, faving and reading my story, means a lot! **

**Thank you again, and leave me a review to tell me what you thought of the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Mpreg, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome! I know I said this story was finished, but I couldn't resist to write an epilogue. I started writing this story because a reader asked me, and then I shaped it to your wishes. And with the last chapter, everybody agreed on wanting to see a preggers Naruto. And, _clio1111_ sealed it with their review, "_With babies, Naruto talking and maybe some crazy fangirls?_" So, here you guys go. Btw, it was getting too long that I had to divide it in two. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto run in his fox form fastly. The trees were a blur, and the wind caressed his blond, shiny fur. He came to a sudden halt, and his ears moved quickly, trying to catch all of the noises around him. He took a few careful steps, and then yelped as a big, dark wolf appeared before him.

The wolf almost smirked, and then chased after the fox, and caught him easily. Naruto made a joyful noise as Sasuke stood above him, and started licking his belly. He squirmed for a while, but couldn't hold his form anymore, and changed into his human form.

Sasuke kept licking his mate's sensitive spots. Naruto giggled and squirmed as Sasuke licked his neck, armpits, and then his belly and he gasped loudly as his mate started licking his inner thighs. He bit his lips as Sasuke's tongue dipped lower into his entrance. Naruto's body jerked involuntarily, and he moaned loudly as he felt his mate's erection against his leg. Sasuke raised himself and stood above his little mate who wrapped his thin arms around Sasuke's furry neck. Sasuke licked all over Naruto's face, and started humping his mate impatiently.

A growl, and a nudge from Sasuke's wet nose told Naruto to turn around. Naruto complied and raised himself in his fours, and shivered as Sasuke started sniffling his ass. He made a pleased sound as he smelled himself in his mate, and climbed on top of his small form easily.

Naruto let out a sharp moan as his mate filled him, and he lost himself in the sensations his Sasuke evoked in him.

* * *

Naruto sighed in content and his hands grabbed his mate's fur tighter. He was sprawled over his mate's back, legs straddling him, arms wrapped around his neck, and head placed over his soft furred back. Sasuke was walking silently and slowly inside of the forest.

These moments, they both appreciated. It had been almost five years now since they mated and they had been living in the wolf village happily. Everybody loved Naruto in the village, and he was happy to have many friends, and people whom he could call family easily.

However, after a year of their mating, Itachi had decided that Sasuke should be more active with managing the village, so he had started sending Sasuke to take care of the affairs of the village with other neighboring villages. Thus, causing Naruto to wait for his mate's return for weeks.

Sasuke stopped walking as he reached to the border of the forest. With a deep sigh, Naruto slid down to the ground, and wrapped his arms around his wolf's neck, and nuzzled his fur, making his mate purr. Naruto let go of Sasuke, and watched unhappily as Sasuke growled in pain as he changed his form. Sasuke panted slowly, and then hugged his mate as Naruto wrapped his arms Sasuke's neck.

"It's fine," Sasuke murmured, caressing Naruto's bare back. "The pain's only momentarily."

Naruto nodded, he knew that, but still, couldn't bear to see Sasuke in pain.

They wore their yukatas which they had left under the bushes and walked into the village hand in hand. Sasuke greeted the villagers and Naruto smiled and waved at them. The day was warm and sunny, and Naruto could say that everything was perfect. Almost.

"Uncle!"

Two voices shouted at the same time as Naruto and Sasuke entered the main house of the wolf village. Sasuke smiled and let go of Naruto's hand as his nephew and niece run into his arms. He chuckled as he took them in his arms and started chatting with them. Deidara had given birth to a beautiful girl named Hana. She was the copy of her mother, and she adored her uncle, just like Eiji.

As Naruto watched his mate interacting with kids, he couldn't help but feel the familiar pain in his heart. Naruto had had four heats while mated to Sasuke. He had spent four years without a child. Every year spent without giving his mate a baby was killing Naruto slowly. Sasuke always reassured him that it was normal, and they would have their own baby eventually, but it did nothing to ease Naruto's heart. Sasuke was already twenty-eight years old, and every demon at his age had children, so leaving his Sasuke joyless always wounded Naruto's heart, and his pride as a submissive.

"Naruto,"

Naruto snapped out of his stupor as he heard Sasuke's voice.

Sasuke smiled at his mate, and held out his hand. "Let's get inside, I should get packed."

Naruto smiled back and held Sasuke's offered hand, and they went to their chambers to get Sasuke ready. Sasuke had to leave to solve the things between the cat village and rabbit village. For some reason, they had started harming each other, and it was effecting the wolf village which was in the middle of them.

Their chamber was big and spacious. They had their bed against the windows, so that Sasuke could enjoy the rays of sun playing tricks with his mate's lovely hair. They had a big bathroom, and a kotatsu to sit around and enjoy their meals or small chats they always had. And at the corner of the room Naruto had a small nest, only enough to fit himself in. He had made it with blankets, and he went there when his instincts were strong enough to drive him there. And Sasuke knew not to disturb his mate when he was there.

Naruto was reluctant as he helped his mate to find suitable clothes. Sasuke was never good to choose them, and together, they put the things he would need in his pack, and with Sasuke's suggestion they took a lengthy shower together.

"Don't worry about me, okay?" Sasuke asked as he cupped Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto nodded slowly with sad eyes. He kissed his mate as Sasuke leaned down, and waved after him as Sasuke mounted his horse and left with his small party of wolves.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned to see Deidara waiting for him at the porch. He walked to the older submissive slowly and let him hold his hand.

"Let's have lunch together. Iruka's also here," Deidara smiled, and led Naruto inside.

Kakashi had found his mate last year. He had experienced no hardships with claiming him. He had managed to jump him the moment he saw him. Obito, also, had found his own mate. A beautiful healer named Rin, and the man's eyes saw nothing but his mate.

Naruto let out a sigh, and joined his fellow submissives.

* * *

It was three weeks later that Sasuke returned finally. Naruto was extremely happy to have his mate back. He watched as his mate dismounted his horse, and flashed a smile at him. Naruto smiled back heartedly, and threw himself in Sasuke's arms as Sasuke approached him.

Sasuke hugged his mate back, and buried his nose in his mate's hair, smelling his sweet scent.

"Missed me baby?" Sasuke asked with his husky voice.

Naruto nodded quickly. "_I miss Sasuke even when he's right beside me_."

Sasuke smirked. "Now isn't that the thing I would-"

"Will I be living here now, Sasuke-kun?" An overly sweet voice interrupted Sasuke, and made Naruto raise on his tip-toes to look past Sasuke's shoulder.

There was a woman standing behind Sasuke. She had short pink hair, green eyes, pale skin, and plump hips; obviously a rabbit.

Naruto frowned as he saw the female looking at his mate, like… like she wanted to devour him.

"_Who is she?_" Naruto asked, hands working quickly.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh, and held Naruto's hand. "Let's get inside and I'll explain."

Naruto nodded, not liking the weariness of Sasuke's tone, and followed him inside to the living room. They sat down side by side, with the pink rabbit sitting across from them. Soon Itachi and Deidara joined them, and Itachi was first to ruin the silence,

"So, little brother, how was the trip? Could you help with the situation of the villages?"

"Smooth," Sasuke answered. "But it seems that cats were really violent towards the rabbits."

"Yes!" The pink rabbit demon said loudly. "We were suffering too much! But thanks to Sasuke-kun all is well now!"

"And who you might be?" Itachi asked.

"My name is Sakura, the daughter of the lord of rabbit demons," Sakura replied happily.

"Very good," Itachi smiled kindly. "Did you come here to see our village?"

"No, actually-"

"It's a little complicated," Sasuke interrupted Sakura.

"Sasuke," Itachi frowned at his brother. "It's rude to interrupt a guest. Sakura-san, please go on…"

Sakura smiled. "Thank you," She kept talking happily. "Actually, Sasuke-kun saved my life. Three cat demons had cornered me somewhere and he arrived just in time to beat them up, and took me on his horse with him," Sakura said, and then added dreamily. "Just like a real hero…"

Naruto frowned, and scooted closer to Sasuke's side, who wrapped an arm around his slim waist, and held him tight against his side.

"And then, he convinced cat demons to make peace with us," Sasuke said with a huge smile. "And to show our gratitude towards him, my father gave me Sasuke-kun to be his mate."

Everybody was silent for a moment. And Deidara was the first one to ruin it by shouting, "What the fuck?"

"Mate, calm down," Itachi said, putting a hand over Deidara's tight. Though, he was extremely surprised with the turn of events, he still needed to keep his lively mate in check.

Naruto's eyes were wide. "_Sasuke's my mate!_" He screamed, but it was silent, nobody heard him and he cursed to his inability to speak once again.

Sasuke looked down as he heard his mate's quick breathing. His eyes were wide and glassy, and he was clenching his yukata in his hold strong enough to turn his knuckles white.

"Shh, Naruto," Sasuke wrapped his arms around his mate tightly, and hissed his whiskered cheek lingeringly. "It's something stupid, you don't need to get upset. I already have you my beautiful mate, I can't be with any other."

"Yes, Sakura-san," Itachi tried to smile at the rabbit. "Sasuke already has his mate Naruto. So, there is actually no need here for you."

"I know that he's mated," Sakura smiled, and then looked at Naruto belittlingly. "But even after years, he still doesn't have an heir."

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat as his eyes widened.

"I'm a rabbit, we're naturally good at having babies," Sakura gave a blinding smile. "So, I'll give Sasuke-kun what his mate can't… a son."

Before anybody could say a word, they heard a heartbreaking sob. Naruto broke free of Sasuke's arms, and left the room running without looking back.

"Naruto!" Sasuke jumped to his feet. Before going after his mate, Sasuke turned to the woman, and glared at her with pure hatred. "You bitch," Sasuke hissed at the rabbit, making her flinch. "If I hear you talking to my mate like that again, I'll have the cook make rabbit stew out of you, understood?"

Sakura's eyes widened, and she nodded quickly.

"Hn," Sasuke stormed out of the room, running after his mate.

"I think I'm getting a headache," Itachi said, rubbing his temple.

"Oh, Itachi-sama," Deidara looked at his mate worriedly. "Do you want me to give you a message?"

Itachi looked at his blond intently. "The special one?"

Deidara smiled smugly. "The extra special absolutely artistic one!"

"Hn," Itachi stood up. "Where are the kids?"

"They went to play with their friends," Deidara said, eyes sparkling merrily.

"Good," Itachi was pleased. "Let's have some tea first. And then let me have you," Itachi smirked as his eyes met with his mate's sapphire ones. "I mean your massage…"

"But of course, Itachi-sama," Deidara bowed to his lord as he left the room without looking back. Smiling to himself, Deidara stood up and looked at Sakura. "Now… It seems like you'll be our guest for a while, so let me show you to your room."

Sakura stood up happily. "Where is Sasuke-kun's room?"

"They have a chamber with Naruto, and you can't go there without personal permission," Deidara said. "Follow me."

They walked down the halls, and passed elegant looking rooms, and Deidara showed Sakura a room which was close to kitchen.

"Ten-ten?" Deidara called, and immediately, a young female came running out of the kitchen and bowed to Deidara.

"Yes, Deidara-sama?" Ten-ten bowed deeply.

"Ten-ten, this our guest for the time being, I want you to share your room with her," Deidara said.

"Yes, of course," Ten-ten bowed again.

Smiling, Deidara turned to Sakura. "Ten-ten is our maid since forever. I'm sure you'll get along with her."

Sakura frowned. "I'll stay with a maid? Let me remind you that I'm a lady."

Deidara smirked and folded his arms over his chest. "Well, not anymore… I'm the lady of this village, it would be good if you learn your place quickly."

Sakura was speechless with the turn of events. Deidara didn't wait for her to speak again, and turned to his maid, "Ten-ten could you please send tea to our room?"

"Of course, Dei-sama," Ten-ten smiled, and bowed as Deidara left to join his mate for some quality time.

* * *

Sasuke went to their room, and closed the door after him securely. Naruto was nowhere to be seen, but from the sobs and whimpers, Sasuke could easily say where he was. He walked to the nest quickly, and leaning down, he crawled inside.

It was mostly dark inside, but Naruto hadn't forgotten to make a small window, so Sasuke could easily make out his mate's features. The nest was for Naruto, so he could easily fit inside while lying down, but Sasuke only managed to fit his upper body inside while his legs stuck out of the nest.

He activated his sharingan, and took Naruto in his arms. His mate didn't acknowledge him, just kept weeping.

"My sweetest love," Sasuke caressed his Naruto's hair, and kissed his forehead. "Please don't cry anymore because of that bitch. I told her stupid father that I'm already mated, but he said he would take it as an insult if I refused him, and would stop every connection between our villages. Besides, that woman clang to me for some fucking reason and refused to leave my side."

"_S-She likes Sasuke_," Naruto said hardly.

Sasuke sighed and cupped Naruto's face. He wiped away his tears with his thumbs and kissed his love's eyelids. "Do you want me to get rid of her? I'll kill her for your beautiful eyes…"

Naruto's eyes widened. He knew his mate wasn't joking. He had almost killed another demon, because he thought the demon was looking at Naruto more than necessary. And he had beaten a demon up really bad, because he was trying to get to see Naruto's lovely smile that was only meant for Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head quickly. "_No… Don't hurt her please. I'm not upset because she's here. It's just…_" Naruto looked into his mate's red eyes. "_What she said was true. I can't give you a baby, it's been nearly_ _five years_…"

Sasuke sighed, and kissed his mate's pink lips gently. "Naruto we've talked about this before. We'll have children when the time's right. And if it's a fault, then it must be mine. I'm your dominant, I'm sorry for not giving you a baby yet."

"_No_…" Naruto moaned, and hugged Sasuke to his chest. "_It's not my mate's fault. I'm sorry for upsetting_ _you my Sasuke_."

"Shh," Sasuke kissed over Naruto's heart, and placed his head over his mate's fragile chest. "You didn't upset me, but I don't want you to be sad about this anymore. It's destiny okay? We'll have our baby when he decides to come to us."

Naruto nodded, and held Sasuke tighter. He felt his lover falling asleep over his chest, and kissed his raven locks. They spent the night in the nest. Naruto couldn't sleep at all.

* * *

If Naruto ignored Sakura, things were fine. But it was getting harder and harder each passing day. Somehow, she always managed to get between Sasuke and Naruto so they weren't alone. She always did something, so that Sasuke had to talk to her. And she kept reminding the fact that she could be Sasuke's second mate or something. To rabbits, being mates didn't mean anything if they were unclaimed, so Sakura was perfectly fine with carrying children for Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head of the needless thoughts, and entered their room. He walked to the bed to take a nap, but noticed that it was unmade. That was odd, because Naruto was sure that he had made it this morning. He turned back when he heard a noise in their changing room, and walked there silently. He gasped in shock as he found Sakura inside, looking through Sasuke's clothes, and Naruto noticed that she was wearing one of Naruto's yukatas.

Sakura looked to the side as she noticed Naruto, but she didn't seem fazed by his presence. She faced him and showed the dark blue yukata she was wearing,

"It looks good on me, right?"

Naruto frowned. "_It belongs to me. Take it off_."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you," Sakura said, and then added mockingly, "Ah, but it's your fault that you can't speak, right?"

Naruto's eyes widened as the words left the female rabbit's mouth. Was it his fault that he couldn't speak? He could remember that day clearly. He could remember the arrows that came onto them like rain. He could remember his mother throwing himself at him to protect him. He could remember her beautiful red hair turning a darker shade with the spilling blood. Naruto could remember himself screaming. Screaming in agony. Screaming for her to awaken. Screaming to let out the pain he felt.

A tear dropped from one of Naruto's eyes, and then another, and then another… Breathing hardly, Naruto walked to Sakura and then yanked the yukata off of her, thus leaving her naked.

"What are you doing?" She yelled. "I can't believe someone like you is Sasuke-kun's mate! You can't speak, you can't please him, and most importantly you can't give him children!"

Naruto's eyes blurred more as she spoke, and he couldn't help but started crying openly. But still, his demonic side pushed him to protect his territory, and he advanced on Sakura. With lengthened nails, and fangs, he started beating her up. Sakura screamed loudly as Naruto pierced through her skin. She started bleeding openly, but Naruto had no intention of stopping.

Sasuke run into the room as he heard the screams. He stood with wide eyes as he saw the scenery before him. His Naruto was violating someone ruthlessly. Sakura was curled up in the room, and blood was pooling around where she was.

With a particularly loud scream, Sasuke snapped out of his shocked state, and grabbed Naruto. His mate thrashed in his hold, trying to get back to the woman.

"Naruto enough!" Sasuke shouted, and Naruto stilled.

The fox blinked several times, and then looked around. He saw his bloody hands, and then the whimpering demon on the floor.

Sasuke let go of Naruto and walked to Sakura. She wasn't in a very good condition. Her breathing was labored, and she had cuts all over, bleeding freely. Quickly, Sasuke scooped the rabbit up, intending to take her to a healer.

He turned to Naruto who was looking at him with wide eyes. "We'll talk about this when I'm back," Sasuke said strictly and left the room fastly.

Naruto looked after his mate unbelievingly. His Sasuke… had chosen her over him.

Naruto dragged himself to his feet, and then locked himself in the bathroom.

* * *

"Naruto open the door," Sasuke knocked on the bathroom door for the hundredth time. "Come on, we need to talk."

Sasuke took a step backwards as the door opened suddenly. Naruto emerged from the bathroom slowly. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and he was looking anywhere but Sasuke. He was shivering softly, and his arms wrapped around himself, trying to stop the tremors.

The sight of his little mate broke Sasuke's heart. "Naruto, what happened?"

Naruto refused to answer.

"Naruto, she told me some things, but I want to believe you, come on tell me," Sasuke got closer to his mate.

Naruto smiled sadly. It was obvious that he already believed what she said, what was the point of trying to change his mind? Besides, Naruto had thought about the things while Sasuke was with his new mate. What she said was true, all of them. Maybe that's why Naruto had gotten so angry at her. But in a way, he had to thank her for opening his eyes. Sasuke deserved someone better than Naruto.

Naruto winced as he felt his nose hurting. Because of the wiping, he had damaged his sensitive skin. He licked two of his fingers then rubbed them over the sides of his nose. Normally Sasuke would do it for him, but Naruto didn't want anything from Sasuke anymore.

He walked to his nest silently, and crawled inside, wanting to sleep away his troubles. He took care of closing the little gate he had.

Sasuke tugged at his hair, and turned around Naruto's nest. "Naruto don't do this."

When he got no response he stormed out of the room and left Naruto alone for the rest of the night.

* * *

For the following two weeks, Naruto refused to talk to anyone. He only ate when Deidara shoved things down his throat. He avoided any physical contact with Sasuke, and spent all his time in his nest. He was distancing himself slowly, but surely.

One morning in his nest, Naruto woke up to find himself in sweat. And when he paid attention he could feel an unsettling sensation and an undeniable heat deep inside of his body. He gasped as he realized that his heat was starting, in a day or so, it would hit him fully.

Naruto frowned, and listened the room carefully. When he was sure that nobody was in the room, he left his nest, and went to the bathroom. He washed his face, and made his morning cleaning. He had to do something about the heat, but what?

He walked to the window, and felt like the room was too tight to breathe suddenly. Sasuke was at the courtyard along with Sakura, and she was riding a horse while Sasuke held the reins. Breathing shallowly, Naruto wandered into the room. And then with a sudden decision, he left the room. He run out of the house without stopping.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called as he saw Naruto, but the fox didn't stop to pay attention to him. Sasuke moved to go after him, but Sakura decided that it was the perfect time to fall off the horse, and cry for Sasuke's help.

Naruto run into the woods, and when he was lost in the green depth, he shrugged off his yukata, and changed his shape, walking around aimlessly. He had to do something, once Sasuke announced Sakura as his new mate, Naruto wouldn't be able to stay here anymore.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize the approaching wolf until it was too late. The brown wolf pounced at him. Naruto yelped as the wolf tried to get on top of him, and he cried out in pain as the demon bit his small arm. Before he could break free, another wolf came, and threw himself over the brown one, and the two started fighting heatedly.

Naruto watched with wide eyes. It was almost like his first heat. Oh… Naruto blinked as realization hit him. It had been more than a month since the last time he had been with Sasuke. So, his scent on him must have worn off, and the scent of his mate was the sole thing that kept other demons away from Naruto. Without it, he was completely open to other demons' advances.

Naruto left the wolves' side as quick as he could with three legs. He changed back to his human shape as he reached his yukata, and sobbed in pain. The wolf had managed to bite him deeply. Naruto could almost see his bone through the holes, and they were bleeding without stopping.

Naruto wore his yukata with painful moans, and clutched his wounded arm to his chest. He walked with quick steps, gaze locked on the road, and reached the house after a short while. Sasuke was still in the courtyard. He was sitting on the porch while Sakura sat right beside him. She was clinging to his arm, and resting her head over his shoulder.

Naruto was in way too much pain to bother himself with them, so he walked into the house without a glance.

Sasuke gasped as he saw Naruto was wounded deeply, and the cream colored yukata had turned red with his blood. He followed after the fox with Sakura on his tail.

Naruto entered the bedroom, and looked around uneasily. He felt like an intruder here. Without dwelling on the thought too much, he went to the changing room and got a yukata and two obis. He especially took care of choosing one of his old ones, not one that Sasuke bought for him.

He walked to bathroom quickly and shed his yukata. He went to the sink and put his arm under the cold water. He sobbed in pain as the water burned his already overly sensitive skin.

"Oh god," Sasuke's heart broke into a million pieces as he saw his mate's state. "Let me look," He moved to hold Naruto's arm, but the fox cringed in fear, and moved away from Sasuke.

Before he could realize, he slipped over the tiles, and fall over his butt hardly. He moaned in pain, but still, he pushed himself away from Sasuke and Sakura to a corner of the room.

Sasuke pulled the hair at the nape of his neck furiously. He didn't know how much more he could take of Naruto's cold shoulder.

"Okay," He murmured and showed his hands. "See, I'm not touching you. But a healer has to see it."

Naruto acted like he didn't hear him and turned around, showing them his bare back. From the noises he made, Sasuke could say that Naruto was licking his wound to help it heal faster. Again, it was something Sasuke supposed to do, but Naruto wouldn't let him.

Naruto tuned around and snatched one of the obis from the ground, and wrapped it around his wound clumsily. He got the clean yukata after that, and wore it hardly with just an arm. He left the bathroom after he was done and immediately crawled into his nest.

Sasuke fell onto his knees beside Naruto's nest. "Naruto please don't do this anymore," He said, pain clear in his voice. "I'm leaving for a mission in two days, and it'll take months this time. Please stop this nonsense, please…"

The only thing Naruto picked up from his speech was that he was leaving in two days. Naruto gasped suddenly as a plan formed in his head. What made Sasuke aware of his heat was the allure Naruto gave off. So, if Naruto blocked his scent, and kept hiding in his nest for the next days, Sasuke would leave without actually seeing him. And if Naruto managed to overcome his heat by himself then he wouldn't need Sasuke's help to make him feel better. So, Sasuke could easily go onto his life with his new mate! And while he was away, Naruto would send word to his father, and he could come to take Naruto back to their home. Perfect, it was perfect.

Naruto closed his heavy eyelids with the knowledge of finally having found an exit of his desperate state. Vaguely, he could hear Sasuke still speaking but he couldn't figure out the words. The pain and the heat clouding his mind, Naruto fell into a much needed, deep sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up to a pain that more than he could stand. His heat had started, and Naruto's wounded arm was throbbing deeply. He wiped the sweat away from his temples and panted quickly. It felt like his core was burning, and his mind was foggy, it was hard to think properly.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto smelled around his nest. He was pleased when he realized that he had managed to block off his allure. He squirmed for a while, and then curled up. He started moaning lowly because of the pain, and soon he passed out, welcoming the darkness.

The next Naruto woke up, he felt worse if it was possible. The heat was too bad to bear, and he felt like suffocating in his small nest. He listened around carefully, and realized that he was alone in the room. The knowledge didn't surprise Naruto, Sasuke was always away these last weeks. He crawled out of the nest, and lied down on the floor to take a few breaths.

He moaned as he felt his body burning. He had to do something, but what? He blinked as he had a simple idea. He dragged himself to his feet, and walked to the bathroom hardly. He dropped to his knees beside the bathtub, and opened the cold water, filling tub quickly. He only hoped that water would soothe him a little. When the tub was filled enough, Naruto climbed into the tube clumsily, and fell in the water with a loud splash.

He gasped loudly as the cold water touched his heated skin, but somehow he felt better in the water. He took a small sigh of relief, and closed his eyes, he was happy to finally have found relief. Soon, he passed out again.

* * *

**I'll add the rest tomorrow I think. Thanks for reading, review if you like!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns our sweet Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Mpreg, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to the last chapter! (I'm sure this time, lol.) Do you keep up with the manga? I swear it was perfect. Sasuke told Sakura to fuck off again. Buuhhaawwaa, burn Sakura! Ahem, please read and enjoy this part!**

* * *

Sasuke had an uneasy feeling in his heart. Then again, these last weeks, since Naruto started ignoring him, Sasuke always felt this strange pain inside. He didn't know how to reach Naruto anymore, he had refused any contact with Sasuke, and he had closed every way that Sasuke could reach him.

And he knew the exact reason why…

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out happily. "Weather is so good today, let's have a picnic!"

Sasuke was returning from choosing the warriors who was going to come with him tomorrow and it was the moment Sakura decided to bother him at the courtyard.

"Do I look like I have time for your shit?" Sasuke hissed at the female impatiently.

Sakura was taken aback by Sasuke's behavior, but still she tried once again, "Come on, it's going to be perfect, just you and me!"

"Enough!" Sasuke shouted, getting angrier by seconds. "Everything… Everything is your fucking fault!"

"What is my fault?" Sasuke challenged, she was sick of Sasuke' fool moods. "That fur ball can't speak! He can't have children! He's unworthy of you!"

"Did you tell these things to him?" Sasuke asked, eyes darkening. "I'm the one who is unworthy of him!"

"Look he-" Sakura started, but Sasuke shut her up quickly.

"Shut up!" He shouted, and approached Sakura. "I'm going to fucking kill you. Then, you won't be able to bother me and my mate anymore…"

Sakura's eyes widened, and she gasped as Sasuke wrapped his fingers around her throat and squeezed tightly. She gasped loudly, and clawed at Sasuke's hand. But Sasuke only squeezed harder, dead set on finishing her off.

"Sasuke!" Itachi's voice echoed and he run to his brother. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's chest, and pried him away from the rabbit demon.

"Aniki, let go!" Sasuke trashed in his brother's hold. "I'm going to kill her!"

"Enough, Sasuke!" Itachi pushed his brother away from Sakura and placed his hands over his chest, holding him back. "Deidara!" Itachi shouted and his mate appeared at the door immediately. "Take the rabbit away."

Deidara nodded with wide eyes, and quickly took the nearly faint Sakura in the house.

"Calm down little brother, calm down," Itachi said, and rubbed the nape of Sasuke's neck.

"I can't take this anymore," Sasuke mumbled, and leaned his forehead against his brother's shoulder. "My mate hates me…"

Itachi chuckled, and caressed his brother's unruly hair. "He loves you dearly… You just have a misunderstanding to solve that's all."

Sasuke straightened and sighed.

"Come on, go talk to him," Itachi urged his brother. "Tell him… he needs you."

Sasuke took a deep and nodding at his brother, he went inside of the house. He didn't linger and walked to his and Naruto's room and entered inside.

It was silent, and everything was in its place. Taking a deep calming breath, Sasuke walked to Naruto's nest.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out gently. He wasn't surprised when he got no response. "Come on baby, your mate missed you so much."

He leaned down and looked into the nest, and frowned as he found it empty. It was odd. Naruto spent his time mostly in his nest nowadays.

He went to the changing room, but it was empty. Frowning deeply, Sasuke walked to the bathroom, and knocked on the door.

"Naruto, are you in there?" He waited for a moment but when got no response he called again, "Baby, I'm coming in," Sasuke warned and after getting no response again, he opened the door and stepped inside.

He gasped loudly as he saw the scenery in front of him. Naruto was in the bathtub with yukata and all, and he seemed to be sleeping with his eyes closed, against the edge. But Sasuke knew better than that. His baby fox was shivering violently, and his skin had turned red along with his lips which was a pale purple color.

"Oh, no," Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, as he run to his mate. "Naruto, Naruto wake up," He slapped Naruto's cheeks gently, but he got no response.

Quickly, he scooped Naruto up and carried him to their bed. He stripped Naruto off of his soaked clothes, and dried him with towels. He placed his mate under the heavy covers, and shouted loudly,

"Itachi!"

In moments Itachi was at the door.

"I need a healer," Sasuke said desperately, holding his violently shivering mate against his chest.

Itachi didn't need to be told twice. He disappeared as quick as he had come.

Sasuke rocked his mate, and kissed his cold temple. It wasn't good. Demons were always warm no matter the weather or condition. Sasuke frowned in thought and then put his mate down on the bed gently. Quickly, he took off his clothes, and sat down on the bed, back against the headboard. He took Naruto in his lap, and wrapping the blankets around his small frame, he held him tightly against his chest, sharing his body heat with his little fox.

This was all his fault. His fault that his mate was suffering like this. It was stupid of him to think that Naruto would get used to Sakura's presence and disregard her. As a submissive he must have felt threatened by her. Sasuke should have understood as a dominant, he should have protected his mate from getting hurt.

By the time the healer arrived, Naruto had stopped shuddering, now his body was a sickly white. The female healer examined Naruto for a while and then looked up to Sasuke with a frown,

"He's in heat."

"What?" Sasuke's eyebrows rose disbelievingly. "I can't smell anything from him."

"For some reason, he's trying to block it, and it's effecting his body badly," The healer shook her head, and then looked at Naruto's wounded arm. She took of the make shift bandage, and examined the dark purple skin closely. "It's a wolf's bite."

Sasuke sighed furiously. His mate was in heat and Sasuke had yet to realize it, and on top of that, he was attacked by another demon, and Sasuke wasn't there to protect him.

"I'll stich up the holes," The healer said, and Sasuke nodded quickly.

She took off her items use from her pack, and was ready to start the process, and Naruto chose that moment to awaken.

He opened his eyes slowly, and then blinked several times. He took a deep breath to get used to the pain he felt and then looked around.

"You're awake," Sasuke sighed in relief, and kissed his mate's cold lips lingeringly.

Naruto seemed to be shocked with the contact, so he tried to crawl away, but the healer held his arm as she prepared her injection to numb Naruto's arm.

Naruto shrieked as he saw the injector, he hated needles, and he started to trash on the bed to get rid of her.

"Hey, hey," Sasuke held one of Naruto's hands and intertwined their fingers. With the free one, he buried his hand in Naruto's hair to hold him still and soothe him. Sasuke gave a short nod, and the healer pierced Naruto's soft skin with the needle without hesitating.

Naruto gasped shortly, and then a sob left his lips and he started crying silently.

"No," Sasuke nearly moaned. "You're hurting too much… Why you're blocking your heat? Why you're distancing yourself from me?"

Naruto whimpered and tried to look away, but Sasuke's hand held his head in place.

"Answer baby, so I can ease your worries," Sasuke pleaded softly.

Naruto was silent for a while, and then looked up to Sasuke with soft eyes, "_I love Sasuke so much, I want him to be happy."_

"I love you, too," Sasuke breathed and kissed his baby fox's eyelids, happy that Naruto didn't flinch this time. "I'm so happy with you."

Naruto shook his head, and sniffled, "_Sasuke will be happier with his new mate. She can give Sasuke lots of children."_

Sasuke frowned. "Naruto, you do know that we're life mates, there is no other for us. We're as one, if we break up somehow, we will both die."

Naruto's eyes widened. He had never thought of that before.

"Besides," Sasuke continued. "I would never accept a child if it's not from you… I'm sorry love, I didn't know she was causing you this much distress. I'll send her away, or give her to someone, I don't care."

Naruto shook his head quickly. "_No, it's not fair that everybody's giving her away like she's a thing."_

Sasuke smiled softly, and kissed his mate's whiskered cheek lingeringly. "My kind hearted, sweet love… even if she's causing you pain, you still think of her wellbeing," Sasuke nuzzled his mate's reddening cheek. "Okay, I'll think of something about her."

Naruto fidgeted for a while and then spoke hesitantly, "_B-But, you were with her all the time_…"

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. "She's like a leech, always clinging to me… I'm counting on you to protect me from her. And, if anything happens, I won't help her again. I trust your judgment. That time when you hurt her, she must have deserved it."

Naruto looked at his mate gently, letting his words sink in.

"So, will you forgive your mate for his foolishness?" Sasuke asked softly.

Naruto was silent for a while and then a beautiful smile blossomed on his face. "_Don't call my mate foolish_."

Sasuke chuckled with relief. "Ah, shouldn't I?"

"_No, he's a bit of a teme, but not foolish_," Naruto smiled widely this time, making Sasuke's heart beat faster.

"Somehow, it makes me happy," Sasuke joked and Naruto giggled joyfully.

"I'm done here," The healer said, and she bandaged Naruto's arm again. "I need to see it again in a week or so."

"Thank you," Sasuke nodded and walked her to the room.

Deidara, who was waiting at the door worriedly, looked up when the door opened and the healer walked out with Sasuke. "How is he?"

"He's fine," Sasuke nodded. "He's in heat though, I'll have to postpone my mission for at least a week."

"Don't worry, I'll inform Itachi-sama of this," Deidara nodded at his brother-in-law. "You take care of Naruto."

Sasuke nodded and then turned back to room, vaguely, he could hear Deidara thanking the healer and inviting her for some tea.

Locking the door, Sasuke turned back to the bed, and kneeled beside Naruto. They locked their eyes, and Sasuke shuddered as Naruto released his allure. The inviting scent arousing him in a moment.

"Let's make a baby," Sasuke said roughly, and leaned over.

Naruto shivered in delight, and held onto his mate tightly.

* * *

"_Sasuke, promise to be careful?"_ Naruto asked.

"I promise," Sasuke held his mate tighter, and leaned in for a kiss.

After making up, Naruto and Sasuke had spent a week together without any disturbances. It was really refreshing after the long days they had spent without each other. And now, Sasuke was leaving for his mission, and wouldn't be back for a while.

"Don't leave the house alone, okay?" Sasuke asked, caressing his mate's cheeks, and Naruto nodded.

Sasuke looked back to check his small party of warriors, and then turned back. Deidara was standing a few steps away from Naruto, and Sakura was beside him, watching Sasuke leave. Itachi had already left for his headquarters early in the morning.

"You rabbit," Sasuke spoke suddenly, and Sakura looked at Sasuke with startled eyes. "I don't want you to stay here for free anymore. So, I decided to make you my mate's personal maid."

Sakura's eyes widened. "B-But-"

"No buts," Sasuke interrupted her sharply. "Anyway," Sasuke looked at his Naruto and smiled at his mate. "Good bye, baby, take care of yourself."

Naruto smiled at his mate, and waved after him till he left his eyeshot.

"Aww, I'm so happy that you two made up finally!" Deidara said happily. He wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and led him inside. "How was your heat this year?"

Naruto blushed deeply. As submissives, it was normal to talk about their private lives, but still, Naruto found it embarrassing. "_Sasuke was really excited this time_," Naruto's hands worked quickly. It had been years now that Deidara learned sign language. "_He… he filled me so much that my stomach popped out_." Naruto ended his words with a deep blush.

Deidara chuckled and then kissed Naruto's red cheek. "Sasuke's a healthy demon, and you please him perfectly," Naruto smiled at the older submissive shyly. "Now, what about some chocolate cake?"

Naruto's eyes lit up, and he nodded wildly.

Deidara chuckled, and led them to the kitchen. "And Sakura can start with her new job."

Naruto giggled as they walked, feeling like he had fought a war and gained what was precious to him back.

* * *

A month after Sasuke's departure, Naruto fell ill.

He felt restless all the time, and he didn't have slightest energy to lift a finger. His days passed with long naps, and after a few weeks, he started getting sick constantly.

He didn't know what was wrong and it scared him to be honest. Demons never got ill, so the situation scared Naruto greatly. But still, he tried to hide it as much as he could.

On the second month of Sasuke's absence, Naruto started throwing up constantly. He felt kind of strange, and forgetting things became a daily activity.

"Naruto!" Deidara called out from the kitchen door. "The cook made you ramen!"

Naruto smiled happily, and walked down the corridor quickly. Naruto cherished Deidara and his children. They were the family he had found by himself.

He stopped suddenly as the smell of the ramen reached his nose. He frowned distastefully, and closed a hand over his mouth, as he run into the common bathroom of their house.

"Naruto?" Deidara run after Naruto, his kids on his tail.

He found the golden fox bent over the toilet, throwing up whatever the little he had in the morning. He kneeled beside the younger submissive, and rubbed his back soothingly. After it was over, he helped Naruto to wash his face, and clean the bitter taste off of his mouth.

"Are you alright?" Deidara asked worriedly. "You're so pale…"

Naruto curved his lips downwards, and shook his head.

"You've been out of it for the last weeks…" Deidara frowned, and then his eyes widened. "Say Naruto… Do you feel dizzy?"

Naruto nodded without thinking.

"And do you need to go to toilet more often?" Deidara asked.

Naruto nodded wildly.

"Do you get sick in the mornings? And do you have sudden changes in your mood?" Deidara lined the questions quickly.

Naruto took a deep breath, and then nodded at the smiling Deidara.

To make sure, Deidara leaned down and sniffled around Naruto's abdomen, and then pressed down a hand gently, feeling the slight bump.

"Naruto…" Deidara straightened and smiled at the confused fox happily. "You're pregnant!"

Naruto stood there motionless for a while, trying to get what Deidara said to him. Then, his hands went to his abdomen and pressed on the small bump. How could he be so blind? The signs were all there. Naruto was… pregnant. He was carrying his Sasuke's baby.

He took a deep breath to calm his wildly beating heart, and then a sob left his lips. And then another, and then another… He cried with relief. He cried with happiness. He cried with love, oh so much love… In the end, Deidara couldn't resist and hugged Naruto tightly, and started crying with him. He knew how the young submissive felt very well.

Naruto had no words to describe how he felt. He only knew whom he wanted at his side. His soul. His other half. His love. His mate. His-

"Sasuke-" Naruto gasped out.

Deidara looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "N-Naruto, you spoke…"

Naruto looked back at Deidara with equally wide eyes. He didn't know how that happened. He had just wanted to call out his mate's name.

"Try it again," Deidara encouraged the fox.

Naruto took a deep breath and then tried again. "S-Sasuke…"

"Naruto you're talking!" Deidara nearly screamed. "You're having a baby and you can speak!"

Naruto took a shaky breath and then started crying again, not knowing how to deal with all of these emotions he felt. Deidara sniffled and then hugged Naruto again.

Eiji, who was standing at the door, held his little sister's hand as he watched his mother and Naru-chan crying loudly, like they were hurting. His eyes started to get cloudy, and his lips pouted, and soon he was crying with the other submissives. Hana looked around, but she couldn't understand was happening, and picking up the emotions of her big brother, she started crying loudly, a small fist rubbing one of her eyes.

And it was how Itachi found them. Their loud crying could be heard even from the outside, and all the servants had gathered around to understand what was happening.

"Deidara, what's going on?" Itachi asked with a frown.

"Itachi-sama!" Deidara wailed, and then threw himself at his mate's arms. Not having expected this, Itachi lost his balance, and fell backwards. His back crushed into the wall behind him, and he slid down, sitting on the ground with Deidara in his arms.

"What?" Itachi grunted.

Deidara looked at his mate and smiled through his tears. "You're going to be an uncle! And- and Naruto spoke, he could say a word!"

Itachi blinked and then smiled softly. "Such beautiful news…" He looked up to see Naruto standing there, eyes puffy, fingers playing with the other. "Come here Naruto-kun," Itachi called out gently.

Naruto walked to Itachi, and kneeled down. Itachi held his mate at his side with an arm, and he wrapped the free one around Naruto and kissed his temple. "Thank you so much, you made me really happy. I'm sure my brother will be ecstatic when he finds out."

Naruto nodded happily, and cuddled up to Itachi's side, seeking the comfort of the alpha.

"Why is my little princess still crying?" Itachi asked with a smile, and Hana run into her father, and climbed in his lap, cuddling up to his chest. Itachi put a lingering kiss in his daughter's dark blond hair and then looked up. "And what about my prince?" Eiji sniffled, and then run to Itachi, and cuddled up to other side of his chest. Itachi nuzzled his son's twitching ears, and then spoke gently, "You're going to have another sibling soon. Your uncle's going to be a father... Naruto-kun is carrying the little one in his stomach, just like your mother carried you two. So, I want you two to be good to Naruto-kun and help him in any way you can, okay?"

The kids nodded happily, and turned back to their group hug.

The servants who was watching the scenery had warm smiles on their faces. They knew that Naruto was waiting for this for so long. The only one who seemed unhappy with the news was Sakura, who had her maid yukata over, but Naruto was way too happy to notice her this time.

"It feels nice having a family like this," Deidara commented after a while, feeling warm in his mate's strong arm.

Naruto nodded. He couldn't agree more.

* * *

Sasuke dismounted his horse, and walked into the courtyard. His mission was finally over, it had taken four months to turn back to the village. He had informed his family of his return, and Itachi had greeted him at the gates of the village. But he hadn't accompanied him to home, because he still had some matters to attend.

He pushed open the wooden door, and was greeted by Deidara's smiling face.

"Welcome back Sasuke, it's been long this time!" Deidara commented happily.

"Yeah, it has," Sasuke smiled back.

"Welcome Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said happily. She was standing a few steps behind of Deidara.

Sasuke scowled. "Don't call my name with such disrespect."

"B-But… Don't you think it's enough?" Sakura asked, showing off her outfit, and her calloused hands.

"I was thinking of throwing you out, but my mate was too kind to allow such a thing, so don't try my patience," Sasuke said and then added with an amused smile. "Speaking of which, where is my beautiful mate? Why he's not here to greet me?"

Sasuke could easily tell his mate was hiding behind Deidara. He could smell his scent, and hear his small giggles, but still, he kept on playing his little game.

Naruto giggled some more, and then peeked through Deidara's shoulder.

Sasuke smiled warmly, as he saw a pair of azure eyes looking at him, and he opened his arms widely for his mate. Naruto didn't surprise him, and in a second, he had his excited mate in his arms, where he belonged to.

"I missed you so much, love," Sasuke said, holding his mate tightly.

Naruto looked up at his mate, and smiled happily, nodding his head.

Sasuke leaned down, and kissed his mate's petal lips slowly. Then, he planted kisses anywhere he could reach, and ended up burying his face in his sunshine hair. He took a few deep breaths to taste his baby fox's scent, but he frowned as he realized something off. There was something different with Naruto's scent. His mate always smelled alluring and inviting to Sasuke, and they were still there, but there was an overwhelming calmness shadowing them. And it was making Sasuke think of one thing… pregnancy.

Sasuke pulled back and looked at Naruto. Naruto blushed deeply under his mate's intense stare, and taking one of his hands, he placed it over his abdomen gently.

Sasuke frowned as he felt his mate's baby bump. He was silent for a few moments and then looked up to gaze at his mate.

Naruto blushed under his mate's heavy gaze. "_Sasuke has put a baby in me_…" Then taking a deep breath, Naruto spoke the words he had been working on for the last months with his shy voice. "I l-love Sasuke so m-much."

Sasuke's gaze intensified if it was possible as he looked at his mate. His baby fox had spoken. He had said Sasuke's name. How Sasuke had longed for this… How he had desired his mate to call out to him… But despite feeling overwhelmed with emotions, Sasuke didn't voice any of them, and just kept staring at his mate intently.

Naruto smiled happily. He didn't need Sasuke to talk to understand him. Their bond was strong enough for them to feel each other's feelings, so Naruto knew that his Sasuke was overjoyed, but he just couldn't show it openly yet. It was too much to take in.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand, and then led his mate to their room. He had already prepared a hot bath for him to relax after his long journey. Naruto took of Sasuke's clothes, and led him to the bathtub. Sasuke sat down in the warm water, and let his mate take care of him, never once taking his eyes off of Naruto. Naruto hummed a happy song as he washed Sasuke, and smiled softly every time Sasuke touched his baby bump, or leaned over to kiss his throat.

After the bath Naruto dried Sasuke with a fluffy towel, and helped him to wear a yukata. Then, he guided his mate to their kotatsu and run into the kitchen to bring the dinner. Sakura trailed behind him, but Naruto didn't mind her presence and kneeled beside his lover on the floor, placing the tray he was carrying on the low, wooden table.

"Rabbit!" Sasuke barked at Sakura who had moved to sit down in front of him. "Go, do your job. My mate won't be getting tired anymore."

Sakura nodded with startled eyes, and then left the room running.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around his mate's waist, and took the little fox in his lap. And after that he resumed his staring and touching Naruto's abdomen.

Naruto smiled at his mate blindingly. "_I made the dishes Sasuke likes the most!_"

Sasuke grunted in acknowledgment, and opened his mouth as Naruto started feeding him. He saw Sakura putting a few more plates in front of him, and then standing at the corner of the room. Naruto fed Sasuke happily, liking the way his mate ate whatever Naruto gave him.

When the food was gone, Sasuke pushed Naruto on the floor gently. Naruto yelped and held onto Sasuke's shoulders as Sasuke attacked his neck, and kissed every inch of creamy skin.

He looked up after a while, and spoke huskily, "You're carrying my child."

Naruto nodded quickly, caressing Sasuke's cheeks adorningly.

"Say my name," Sasuke said suddenly.

Naruto blushed. "S-Sasuke…"

"Again," Sasuke demanded.

"Sasuke…" Naruto repeated lovingly.

"Can you speak wholly?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head. "_It hurts my throat too much. I just worked on saying_ _I love Sasuke, because_ _that's_ _all I wanted to do from the first moment I saw_ _him,_" Naruto ended his words with a deep blush.

"Tomorrow I'll find the best of healers to examine you," Sasuke promised.

Naruto smiled warmly. "_I already have been examined. But because I'm pregnant_, _they can't give me any_ _medication, so we'll have to wait till our baby comes_."

"Alright," Sasuke nodded. "And how is our baby?"

"_It's really healthy!_" Naruto smiled happily. "_Maybe we can go to see it together tomorrow?_"

"Yes, yes of course, we'll," Sasuke nodded and then leaned down for a kiss.

He touched Naruto's sides, and tugged at his obi to let it loose. Naruto realized his mate's intentions, and pushed at his shoulders as strong as he could. Sasuke struggled with the grip for a while, and then looked up to his mate with a displeased frown.

"_She's still in the room Sasuke, don't please,_" Naruto said with pink cheeks.

Sasuke looked back to see Sakura standing there, watching them with a glare.

"Why you're standing there for?" Sasuke snapped at the woman. "Get lost!"

Sakura jumped in her place, and then cleaning up the table she left quickly.

"_Sasuke shouldn't be so impolite to her,_" Naruto said, and held onto his mate as the dominant picked him up and carried him to the bed.

"Hn," Sasuke clearly disagreed with Naruto, but he didn't voice it. Instead, he focused on discovering, and reclaiming his mate's body.

* * *

Demons' pregnancy lasted for almost a year, and Naruto enjoyed every second of it. He gained weight, his veins popped out, his nipples darkened, his skin cracked, he felt sick, he felt faint, he had nosebleeds, and sleeping problems, but he didn't mind any of them. He loved his baby no matter what.

Even this day, when he was crying silently in pain, he still thought of his baby. "Sasuke?"

"Give us a moment," Sasuke told the medics and they stopped whatever they were doing. Sasuke leaned over his mate who was lying down on their bed, and grabbed one of his hands tightly, kissing the back of his hand. His mate was about to give birth to their baby.

"_Sasuke, I'm scared_," Naruto said, sniffling.

"Me too, love, I'm scared, too," Sasuke answered honestly. "But after this, we'll finally see our baby."

"_Yes_," Naruto nodded. "_But, I got used to carrying him nside of me. What if I can't protect him when he gets_ _out?_"

"We'll baby… This time, I'll be there to protect him too," Sasuke promised to his little mate. "Don't you worry about a single thing. I'll be waiting you right at the door."

"_Okay_," Naruto nodded. "I love Sasuke so much."

"I love you too, baby," Sasuke replied. "More than I could describe with words… Be strong for me, okay?"

Naruto nodded, and looked after Sasuke as the dominant left the room.

* * *

"It's been eight hours!" Sasuke shouted. "There must be something wrong!"

"Sasuke calm down," Itachi called out to his brother soothingly. Sasuke was spacing in front of the door without stopping while Itachi leaned against a wall. "It's normal, okay? I've heard longer births occurring."

Sasuke shook his head, and stopped deadly as the door to their room opened, revealing a widely smiling Deidara.

"How is he?" Sasuke asked right away.

"Both Naruto and the baby are in perfect condition," Deidara answered as he stepped out. "You can see them."

Other medics left the room one by one, congratulating Sasuke as they did so. Sasuke nodded at them and then walked into the room.

His mate was lying against pillows, and he was holding a whimpering bundle in his arms gently. When he looked up to Sasuke there were tears of happiness in his eyes.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke walked to the bed in a daze, and he sat down beside Naruto. He kissed Naruto's forehead lingeringly, and then lifted the sheet that was covering his baby. He held his breath as he met with a small, black furred puppy.

"_We had a dominant baby wolf, Sasuke_," Naruto said, an adorning smile on his face.

Sasuke nodded, and then leaned down to nuzzle his son's small furry head. The pup let out a small noise and then cuddled up to Naruto's chest, falling asleep quickly.

Sasuke laughed softly at the display, and then he lied down as well. He took Naruto in his arms, while Naruto held their baby against his chest.

"Thank you so much, love," Sasuke whispered against Naruto's temple. "You made me so happy…"

Naruto smiled happily, and placing his head against Sasuke's chest, he fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Their puppy opened his eyes for the first time after two weeks. He had dark blue, intense eyes, and Sasuke started calling their son Aoi. They didn't have a certain name in their minds, and Sasuke's nickname for their baby was accepted by everyone, so after a week the baby was officially named, Aoi Uchiha.

The pup was silent most of the time, only whimpered when he was hungry, and made crying noises when he couldn't smell Naruto's scent.

Naruto had never felt anything like this. His baby was so precious to him. He was the living proof of the love Naruto felt for his Sasuke. As for Sasuke, he turned into a more possessive and protective demon if it was possible. He refused to leave his small family's side for anything, and Itachi promised his brother that he wouldn't send him away till Aoi grew up a little.

It was a lazy night, and Naruto was feeding their baby. The puppy was sniffling around Naruto's chest, and then sucking his nipple into his mouth, causing Naruto to smile and caress his small head. Sasuke was watching them with a small smile when they heard a strange noise outside of their door, something like scratching. Sasuke frowned and stood up, and Naruto covered his chest. His kit whimpered but purred happily as Naruto nuzzled his wet, little nose.

Sasuke opened the door suddenly, and Sakura fell inside loudly. Naruto blinked a few times as he looked at the rabbit demon, who had her pink ears and tail out. She was emitting a strange scent, and trying to touch Sasuke.

"The fuck?" Sasuke took a step backwards as Sakura moaned and tried to touch him again.

Naruto held Sasuke's hand and looked at him. "_She's in heat. She needs a mate_."

Sasuke frowned and then smirked wickedly. He grabbed a hold of Sakura's long ears, and lifted her up. She cried in pain and struggled against Sasuke's hold, but couldn't break free. Sasuke dragged her out of the room and the house.

Naruto walked behind his Sasuke, and held his upper arm as Sasuke threw the rabbit out to the street. He wanted to stop Sasuke from harming her.

"You're in heat, yeah?" Sasuke asked mockingly. "So, I'm freeing you of your duties. Go find yourself a mate, I give you my blessing as the lord."

Sasuke gave her a one last smirk, and then wrapping an arm around his Naruto's waist, he guided him inside.

"Hey, my little boy," Sasuke smiled, as he took their baby in his arms. The little wolf moved his small legs excitedly, and started licking Sasuke's face. Sasuke chuckled at his little son's enthusiasm, and licked his small neck, making him relax and purr happily.

Naruto smiled at the display of his two precious person, and lied down in the bed. He really was tired, and tomorrow, the treatment for him to speak would start, so he was a little excited.

When Sasuke looked at his mate, he saw that he had fallen asleep already. Sasuke smiled softly, and then walked to bed,

"See? Your mommy's sleeping," Sasuke whispered to Aoi, who swished his small tail at the sight of his mother. Sasuke smiled, and then changing his son's diaper, he placed him beside Naruto. The pup snuggled close to Naruto, and then stopped moving, falling asleep quickly.

Sasuke watched his family with soft eyes for a while and then joined them in the bed.

* * *

"Are we ready?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto nodded happily.

Sasuke held his son close to his chest. Aoi was wrapped with a white baby blanket, and he had placed his head against Sasuke's upper arm, watching around silently. Sasuke held Naruto's hand with his free hand, and together they walked out of the house.

It was Aoi's first time out of their home, so he looked at anything with a baby's interest. Time to time, people stopped to see the new heir of the Uchihas. Naruto was happy to see his baby was getting everyone's kind words and good wishes. He, also, wished that his treatment would help him quickly, so he could talk to his son finally.

"My youthful lord, and his youthful mate!"

Sasuke and Naruto stopped walking as a hyperactive green blur approached them, surprisingly, he had a pink being beside him.

"Hello!" Lee smiled at the two royalty.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he saw Lee, one of his trusted warriors, along with Sakura.

"Hey, Lee," Sasuke nodded at the turtle demon, who was supposed to be slow and lazy compared to other demons. But what to say? The man was challenging his own nature.

Lee smiled widely. "I would like to say that I finally found youthful love too!"

Naruto blinked and looked up to Sasuke.

"You mean you're mates with the rabbit demon now?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"Yes!" Lee shouted happily. "Last night I felt the most exciting scent I have ever had the chance of smelling in my life! And when I followed it, it led me to my beautiful cherry blossom, and I claimed her to be my mate!"

Naruto's mouth dropped open in shock, as Sasuke started laughing suddenly. The wolf laughed till Aoi made a displeased sound to stop him.

"Did I disturb you, my son?" Sasuke smiled softly, and nuzzled his small head. Aoi made a pleased sound, and kept watching the busy streets. Sasuke chuckled at his son's antics, and then looked up to Lee. "Congratulations, I'm happy for you. An unmated dominant is a lost dominant."

Lee nodded happily, but Sakura was scowling beside him, obviously not happy with the demon who claimed her. But it was too late to do anything now.

"_Congratulations_," Naruto said as he looked up to Sasuke, letting his mate read his lips. "_I'm really happy_ _that Sakura found her mate finally_."

"Naruto, also, congratulates you on your mating," Sasuke nodded at the newly mated couple.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun!" Lee said happily, and then waving at them, he dragged the not so happy Sakura away.

"_I guess what Sasuke did was good for her_. _She needed her own mate_," Naruto said as they started walking again.

"Who cares," Sasuke shrugged. "We got rid of her, but I pity poor Lee."

Naruto giggled, and nuzzled his mate's shoulder, and they kept walking to the hospital to get Naruto's first treatment for his voice chords.

"I'm sure you'll start talking soon," Sasuke commented, encouraging his mate. "You already speak a few things, right?"

Naruto nodded happily.

"Come on, say something to us," Sasuke demanded, as he lifted his son, so that his cheek was against his son's little head.

Naruto smiled at the sight, and then took a deep breath before opening his mouth, "I l-love my m…mate and s-son."

Sasuke smiled lovingly at his mate, and kissed his lips softly. "We love you, too. Right, Ao?" Sasuke asked his son, and the baby wolf made a small noise, swishing his tiny tail. Sasuke chuckled, and then whispered to his son, "Come on, kiss mommy," He neared the puppy to Naruto, and instinctively, the baby licked Naruto's cheek, making the fox giggle.

Sasuke smiled, and resumed his walking. Naruto entwined his fingers with his mate's, then clutching to Sasuke's forearm with his free hand, he leaned his head against Sasuke's upper arm.

He smiled softly as Sasuke started talking to their son about all the useless things, or what would they do when he grow up, and how Sasuke would teach him all the things he knew of.

Naruto sighed contently. Life was good to him. Of course there would be more struggles ahead, more misunderstandings, and of course, more happiness. And Naruto was ready to embrace them all. With his mate, and his son; the family he created on his own.

* * *

**And, it's over! I really enjoyed writing this story. Fluff is the best! Thanks for reading, reviewing and faving. They are the things that gives my fingers energy to type! Thanks again, and leave me a review to tell me what you thought of the story! **


End file.
